


Can't Get Over You

by fortysixxand2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Possibly a happy ending ;), Stupid!baekyeol, asshole!kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortysixxand2/pseuds/fortysixxand2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol find their way back to each other. But even after a year apart, things aren't easy.</p><p>(Sequel to Call It Magic...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Kris, you promised." Baekhyun says as he sits cross legged on their king size bed.

Kris is packing his bag for the weekend and Baekhyun can't help but feel a little put out. Kris wasn't packing for a weekend away with him like they had planned.

"I know Baek, but I really need to take this trip. The company is important to me. You know that. And I'm the only one the clients will talk to"

Baekhyun scoffs, but he knows it's true. Kris was only a few years from taking over his father's company comepletely. He knew eventually there would be times when the company came first.

 

It's been a year since he gave his husband a second chance. Kris promised he'd change, that he loved Baekhyun.

And he had changed-- things had been going well. Kris was home by 6p.m every night. And when he couldn't make it, he always let Baekhyun know early in the day, and he'd have a car pick him up so that they could have dinner together.

Baekhyun thought it was a bit much. But whatever made Kris happy, made him happy.

They started having date nights and took little weekend trips. Baekhyun had the Kris back he had fallen in love with. Or at least he thought he did.

"Can't you take it next week?" Baekhyun asks. "I just- I just wanna spend time with you."

And really he did. But it wasn't because he didn't see Kris enough. It was because lately, he couldn't stop thinking about the things that were going on around this same

time last year. Kris was cheating, Baekhyun had left and met someone, met Chanyeol...

He shook the memories from his head as he stood and padded over to his husband. There was nothing to worry about, he just really wanted to focus on making his marriage work.

"Baekhyun, sweety," Kris says as he wraps his arms around him, "If I could change things I would."

Baekhyun breathes in deeply. This is the part where he calms down and tells himself that changing their weekend plans this once wouldn't hurt. But instead he only gets more panicky, having caught a full wiff of... something.

It doesn't smell like Kris, and it most definitely does not smell like him.

Baekhyun pulls away eyeing his husband who has a smile on his face, still promising that he'll make it up to the smaller male, but Baekhyun can't hear anything he's saying.

He pulls away, not really sure what he's nodding his head in understanding to.

"Baek, are you listening to me?"

He snaps out of his thoughts. "Yea, I was just.. thinking..."

Kris eyes him and then continues. "So, I won't be home after work tomorrow."

"Do you want me to take you to the airport?" Baekhyun asks, not meeting his husband's eyes. The Answer to this question would be crucial. The answer to this question could tear down everything they've worked to build up over the past year.

"No, I can have a car take me."

And there it is. Those are not the words Baekhyun wants to hear, yet he's heard them so many times before.

"I'm going to bed." Bakehyun whispers.

 

____________________

 

It's not that Chanyeol never thought about Baekhyun. He did quite often. In fact, it was a bit hard for him to date anyone else, as he always compared them to the short raven haired male.

Chanyeol had fallen in love with Baekhyun, something he was never afraid to admit to himself. What he did regret, however, was not telling Baekhyun.

To say that he was shocked when Kris walked into Jongdae's apartment claiming to be Baekhyun's husband is an understatement. But when Baekhyun didn't deny it was when it hit him that he had been a fool. Suddenly, all the chasing and not giving Chanyeol his number made sense.

After what Kyungsoo had did to him, he swore to himself that he'd never be in a relationship with someone who kept secrets, or told him anything less than the truth.

He wonders constantly if Baekhyun had told him the truth sooner, would it have made a difference. Would he have stayed by Baekhyun's side, or would he have run away? Would he still have fallen in love with the smaller male, or stopped the heartache he's been trying  to get over for an entire year before it even started?

Eventually, Chanyeol found out everything, that Baekhyun hadn't actually been with Kris for a little over six months, that he was trying to divorce him because he was a cheater and didn't treat him properly.

He also learned that because of his actions, Baekhyun went back. It kills him to know that he was the cause of Baekhyun making such a decision, to go back to someone who didn't treat him the way he deserved to be treated.

He learned all of this courtesy of his cousin Oh Sehun, who found out from Luhan. He didn't even know they were dating, which was also a shock.

But he learns it all too late. He still cringes everytime he thinks about how he disappeared for a week, then had a hissy fit before eventually deciding to have Baekhyun transferred instead of giving him a chance to explain. It just seemed easier.

However, he realizes now how stupid he was. He didn't realize how hard it would be even seeing Luhan every day knowing that the chinese male, who might one day become a apart of his family because Sehun was most definily smitten, knows how Baekhyun is doing.

He wants to ask so badly, but his pride, and the fact that he feels like he doesn't deserve any news on him, keeps the words, the questions, on the tip of his tongue.

 

_____________________

 

"You know hyung," Sehun starts on one of the rare days he isn't having lunch with Luhan, "you should get out more."

Chanyeol simply fixes Sehun with a look, one that asks why, but also tells Oh Sehun to mind his own damn business. He's contemplating letting a bit of his chewed bulgogi fall from his mouth when Sehun starts again.

"Really, it's been a year-"

This time, Chanyeol does say something. A simple  _don't_ through clenched teeth, and Sehun is biting his tongue. But it doesn't last long.

"Hyung, I just want you to be okay."

Chanyeol can see in his eyes that he doesn't mean any harm. Sehun has always been the one to cheer him up, even when Chanyeol didn't ask for it. He admits, if just for awhile, he feels better with Sehun around, and he appreciates his cousin more than he ever lets on.

"I am okay, Sehun, I just-"

"You miss him, right?" Sehun says.

It makes Chanyeol feel tired. For a whole year he's built up these walls for people on the outside so that they can't see his heartache.

He gives Luhan the cold shoulder when he doesn't deserve it, simply because he knows he's still friends with Baekhyun. He hurts his cousin by not allowing him to come around because he's still close with Baekhyun by association.

He tries so hard, and yet for the past year, he's woken up everyday with Baekhyun on his mind, and has gone to bed with thoughts of  the same. He figures it's okay to allow himself, just this once, to be curious, to ask how Baekhyun is doing, if he's okay. So he does.

"Does uh, does Luhan..talk about him often, to you? Or, have you seen him?"

Sehun's eyes go soft, and he fixes his face with a delicate smile Chanyeol knows he reserves for when Chanyeol needs cheering up, but doesn't want to go overboard.

"I've seen him a few times. And yea, Luhan tells me things. He's been...good hyung. He hates it at the other office, but he's fairing."

Chanyeol nods in response, but he doesn't ask any further-- doesn't ask if he's happy in other areas. He doesn't think he could take hearing that Baekhyun is fine, and perfectly happy with Kris. Nor could he take hearing that nothing has changed, that he's still stuck, still miserable. So he just doesn't ask. And Sehun doesn't tell.

Before lunch is over, Sehun has Chanyeol agreeing to go out with him and Luhan the next night. "Karaoke," he says, "for Minseok hyung's birthday."

 

_____________________

 

That Saturday, Chanyeol lazes around all day. He's honestly considering calling Sehun and ditching him and his lover, Chanyeol thinks bitterly, when he gets a text from the brat himself.

**From: thebaneofmyexistence**

_No, Hyung, you will not cancel. Don't think I don't know what you're thinking. Sehun always knows o_o_

The text gets a chuckle out of Chanyeol. He replies, if for nothing else but to get a rise out his cousin.

**From: Yeollie Pollie**

_I'll do whatever the hell I want Oh Sehun. Ifsofactso, I'm not going._

Before the outgoing ding even sounds on his phone, he's getting a phone call.

_"It's ipso facto you idiot. I'm picking you up in three hours. You better be ready!"_

And before Chanyeol can answer, he's met with a dial tone. But he doesn't mind, he got exactly what he wanted, which was a chance to annoy his cousin. Plus, he's getting a free ride out of the deal, which is good he thinks, because he wants to let go tonight.

 

____________________

 

Sehun forgets to mention that he's bringing Chanyeol. But when he does mention it, because Luhan had been trying to tell Sehun that he was going the wrong way, the not so manly scream Luhan releases has Sehun pumping on his breaks. Thank heavens Chanyeol's street wasn't a busy one.

"Luhan, what the hell!"

"You invited your cousin??? You can't invite your cousin, turn around!"

Luhan tries to grab the steering wheel, but Sehun is swatting his hands away as he says, "Yes, I invited my cousin, and yes I can  _because_ he's my cousin. And he and Minseok hyung get along just fine."

Luhan facepalms so hard it hurts. Sehun starts to drive again as Luhan so casually and calmly,  _why he couldn't be this way before is beyond Sehun_ , says, "You're an idiot," but then he apologizes because Sehun actually looks hurt.

"But really babe, he can't come because Baekhyun will be there." he almost hisses.

This time, the not so manly scream and cause of the slamming on the breaks is all Oh Sehun.

 

____________________

 

The ride to Minseok's party is quiet. Luhan is grumbling something about Sehun being an idiot. But Chanyeol just assumes it has nothing to do with him. So he doesn't butt in.

 

"Heeyyy! You guys came." Minseok says with a smile on his face. He's a bit surprised to see Chanyeol, who had denied the last few invitations to go out with a few guys from the office, but welcomes him anyway. "I'm glad you decided to come, Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol smiles, genuinely happy he decided to come as well. The place is lively, and something about it is familiar, but he can't quite put his finger on it.

Shaking the thought from his head, he decides tonight is going to be a good for him. There were people from the office he was ready to mingle with. And dozens of other people who weren't there for Minseok's party, some of them definitely pleasing to Chanyeol's eye. If the night was really on his side, maybe he could get lucky.

"Hyung!" Sehun yells over the loud music. "I'm going upstairs with Luhan. You wanna come?' he continues, throwing his head back towards the stairs that led to the balcony above.

"No, I'm good. I'm gonna get a drink and just relax."

If it were up to Oh Sehun, he'd keep Chanyeol glued to his side, or at least as close as possible for the rest of the night.

But after looking around and not seeing Baekhyun, Sehun decides it's okay to relax and go up with Luhan, who, now that he thought about it, wasn't even one hundred percent sure the smaller male would show.

 

_____________________

 

A few hours pass by and Sehun has checked on him a few times. He had still been anxious about a confrontation, but after no sign of Baekhyun, and seeing his hyung having a good time, he's pretty proud of himself for making Chanyeol go out with them.

Said male had downed several drinks, mingled with several aquaintances, and made googly eyes with a few people at the bar. 

And now, hell if he knows how it happened, he's in a dark corner with some twink grinding against him, and fuck if he isn't about to lose control with the way this guy is invading his mouth.

The kiss is sloppy, but not too bad, and the guy taste like vodka. Chanyeol's hands rest on hips that aren't full enough as the guy moves his lips to Chanyeol's neck, right arm slung around the taller's shoulder, while his left is down his pants stroking him to hardness.

The latter tosses his head back and thinks of kohl rimmed eye smiles, and soft pink lips while imagining long elegant fingers on his cock instead of the short stubby ones that pull way too hard. 

He lifts his head and opens his eyes to bring himself back to reality. He's scanning the room in a drunken pleasure induceded haze when he gets a glimpse of a familiar face. There's a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and it's not his impending orgasm.

 His heart feels like it's about to pound out his chest when they lock eyes and the other male stares for only a second before a look of recognition flashes across his face. He gives a small wave and Chanyeol panics.

Suddenly a bit more sober, but still stupid drunk, he promptly removes the hand of the guy trying to get him off-- he doesn't even know his name-- from his dick and runs out of the New Daisy.

 

 _Fuck fuck fuck,_ he thinks,  _why did I come here???_ He's pacing the walk way in front of the bar when it all of a sudden hits him. The dark alley, the shady appearance outside. It's no wonder this place was so familiar.

He's not even sure why he's suddenly so scared. Maybe he's embarrassed. Or maybe he's afarid that if that guy, Jongin he thinks is his name, tells Baekhyun that he saw him getting down and sleezy in the corner of his bar, the smaller male might somehow be hurt. 

It's like deja vu all over again when he feels a tap on his shoulder and he promptly jumps 10 feet in the air, again letting out a not so manly shriek.

"Hyung are you okay?"

Instead of answering his cousin, he runs a hand through his newly dyed brown hair before letting out a dramatic sigh.

He fixes Oh Sehun with the most desperate stare. But before his cousin can say anything, he's panicking again.

"Why did you bring me here??" he hisses.

A sense of dread washes over Sehun. He thinks maybe Baekhyun finally showed up after all and Chanyeol has seen him. He wants to apologize, to explain, but he doesn't know how.

He's about to attempt to do at least one of those things when Chanyeol cuts him off.

"I don't know how I didn't recognize this place." he says.

Sehun's brow furrows. Why would his hyung recognize this place when Sehun himself had never even heard of it. "You've been here before?"

Chanyeol is still pacing and he doesn't stop, not even when answering Sehun's question.

"Yea it's where Baekhyun and I had our first date." 

Now sehun is really confused, because  _isn't this place new?_

 _"_ No," is all Sehun hears before he whips around at the sound of another voice.

Chanyeol just stops dead in his tracks, afraid to do the same. 

"And it wasn't a date."

"Baekhyun hyung!" Sehun says with surprise and Chanyeol's heart drops. He could never forget that voice. 

"Hi Sehun." Baekhyun says with a small wave.

He isn't sure what made him come outside. But he thinks mostly it was that he didn't believe Jongin when he said,. _that tall guy you were here with that one time is here_.

Baekhyun's heart started to race because he instantly knew who his friend was talking about. Jongin conveniently leaves out the fact that Chanyeol was getting a rub 'n' tug in the corner.  

When he peeked out of the door, he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. He hasn't seen Chanyeol in a year, but those feelings never left him. He just buried them somewhere deep inside to make it work with Kris.

It didn't help that Luhan was always giving him updates on the taller male, whom, Baekhyun thinks, looks even sexier than the last time he saw him.

Then he remembers that Chanyeol didn't want him, and he asks himself why he's putting himself through the torture of approaching the taller male. But he pushes those thoughts aside. He'd regeret it later if he didn't take this chance to at least explain himself like Chanyeol didn't give him the chance to do a year ago.

"Chanyeol?"

Said male still hasn't turned around.  _Maybe this isn't real,_ he thinks.

Maybe it's just another one of his dreams where he and Baekhyun run into each other; he's had plenty of those. And each time it's different. In the beginning they fought. Chanyeol still couldn't understand why things turned out the way they did and he took out all his frustrations on imaginary Baekhyun. He screamed. He yelled. He found himself wanting to throttle the smaller male.

But as time went on, his dreams changed. Sometimes they just talk, picking up where they left off as if nothing happened. Sometimes they make love. Sometimes he dreams of the night they  _made_  love. Those are the worst for Chanyeol. The breathy moans and the way Baekhyun said his name, the way it felt like Baekhyun could love him too.

He never sleeps the whole night when he has those dreams. 

He hears the hushed  _bye hyung_ almost immediately after Baekhyun had come outside, signaling Oh Sehun abandoning him. In his cousin's defense, Baekhyun didn't seem angry, and he didn't suppose Chanyeol still was either.

After a few more seconds, Baekhyun breaks the silence. "Chanyeol. Please look at me."

Chanyeol's shoulders visibly slump. Instead of looking at the smaller male, he walks closer to the building so that he can lean on the wall.

He's honestly too drunk for this shit.

He takes out a pack of cigarettes, putting one between his pink lips before pocketing them again.

He still hasn't said a word to Baekhyun.

He takes out a lighter and as he sets fire to the tip he ventures a look at the smaller male. They make eye contact and Chanyeol doesn't scowl. Baekhyun takes that as a good sign.

"I didn't know you smoked."

Chanyeol takes a very long and much needed drag from the skinny white stick. "It's a recent habit," he answers in a low voice. There's a moment silence between them before Baekhyun leans against the wall next to him. Chanyeol doesn't move away.

"Can I have one?"

Chanyeol's eyebrows raise slightly at the question, but he fishes out the pack any way and hands one over as he says, "I didn't know  _you_  smoked."

"I don't." Baekhyun replies before Chanyeol.is offering him a light.

He takes a drag and inahles, holding it for a second before breathing out and saying, "but I guess I can see how these things calm people's nerves."

Chanyeol gives a smile at that and it makes Baekhyun relax, leaning more into the wall. They stand there in silence, smoking, although, one looks more like he knows what to do with the burning object than the other.

Chanyeol doesn't know what to say. He doesn't feel the anger that he used to, so there's no point in yelling.

He feels hurt still, and sad knowing that Baekhyun is right next to him, but he can't touch him, can't even be close to him in hopes of picking up where they left off. Becasue Baekhyun went back, he's still married, he reminds himself somberly.

He also figures, Baekhyun came to find him, so the raven haired male, who still looks as beautiful as the first day Chanyeol saw him, has something to say. Whether it's because Jongin had actually told what he saw, or if it's just because they hadn't seen each other in such a long time, Chanyeol doesn't know.

Baekhyun only smokes about half of the cigarette by the time Chanyeol finishes his completely. He doesn't want to seem like an addict so he doesn't take out another one, although God knows he wants to.

Baekhyun doesn't finish his, just tosses it to the ground and steps on it. Chanyeol watches in silence. There are so many thoughts running through his head, one being how he treated Baekhyun towards the end.

It was disrespectful, and very much childish on his part. Baekhyun didn't deserve that. He raises his eyes to look at the male beside him who is already staring back, and decides, he can at least do this much.

"I owe you an apology."

"No Chanyeol, I wasnt honest and I-" 

"But you had your reasons," Chanyeol cuts him off, "and I was too stubborn," _too hurt_ he doesnt say _,_ "to listen. It was fucked up and I'm sorry. You.. you didn't deserve that."

Baekhyun stares. The look in his eyes something like awe and surprise. He really hadn't expected an apology from Chanyeol, let alone him to be...forgiving.

A small smile plays upon his lips and he's reminded of why he had been attracted to this man in the first place.

The silence seems fitting in their current situation. It's not that they feel awkward, albeit there is a bit if tension. But neither wants to push things.  

Baekhyun stares, a lot. But when he isn't staring, Chnayeol is staring at him. It really is a bit creepy, and so fucking cliche, according to Luahn, who is standing in the door with Sehun spying on the two.

If Baekhyun can be honest, beyond the fact that they had this almost relationship, beyond the fact that Chanyeol treated him like he was worth something, and beyond the fact that the sex was  _amazing,_ Baekhyun simply missed Chanyeol, and being able to see him and talk to him.

Sure he's still with Kris, but he feels that he's strong enough to just be friends.

So when he finally gets the courage, he says to Chanyeol, "My number hans't changed."

Chanyeol's eyes are on him in a nano second flat-- the look on his face unreadable. Baekhyun squirms under his gaze but he doesn't make any assumptions... just waits...

Chanyeol on the other hand, must be a masochist, because he knows that if he agrees to Baekhyun's round about way of asking to be friends, it'll be a disaster.

He knows that he's going to fall harder and deeper than he already is, because he never dug himself out the hole to begin with.

He knows it's gonna hurt more, and break him completely, because he knows this time where he stands, that Baekhyun is taken and he doesn't have a chance.

But then again, Baekhyun was always worth it. So he takes the next step and says, "Neither has mine."

Baekhyun is giving him one of those dazzling eye smiles, the one he fell in love with, as he casually touches Chanyeol's arm, as if the contact doesn't burn like fire in the best way possible.

"You should use it some time," he says. 

And with a confident smile in return, Chanyeol finds himself throwing back, "I will..."

They share one last look, then go their separate ways. And it's all so familiar to Chanyeol.  

 

They stay away from each other for the rest of the night, both separately agreeing they'd done enough.

Truly after a year, what more could they ask for?

A part of Chanyeol can't help but hate himself for chansing Baekhyun in the first place, for falling in love, for never letting go. But as they make eye contact from across the room, he still thinks the smaller male was worth it.

Yea, he's a masochist.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month and a half or so since Baekhyun ran into Chanyeol at Minseok's party and neither of  them have made good on the promise to use the other's number.

Chanyeol really just wants to respect the boundaries of Baekhyun and Kris' relationship.

Baekhyun is just scared. He knows that Chanyeol is no longer upset with him, but he still thinks it should be up to the taller male to contact him first. That way, at least he will know it's because Chanyeol wants to, and not because he's simply returning a call or text from Baekhyun.

However, fate seems to be doing most of the work for them, as they barely miss each other while out running errands, or visiting some of their favorite places.

There are times when Chanyeol is walking up to enter the video store where they had their infamous Dance Dance Revolution battle, as someone with the same height and build as Baekhyun is walking away.

Sometimes Baekhyun will stop by his favorite cafe on his way to work and see someone with Chanyeol's signature crop and brown hair.

Neither is sure if he's actually seeing the other, or if it is a sign that he should contact the other. So they don't.

 

____________________

 

Today is no different in that Baekhyun still goes to his favorite cafe.

It is different however, in that it's an off day for Baekhyun.

He asked for the Friday off exactly two weeks ago when Kris promised that he'd make up for the time he canceled their weekend trip.

His husband said he would need the extra day for all the things he has planned; they were to leave Thursday night, and return Sunday. 

But as it stands, Kris just  _had_ to go into the office.

Baekhyun has been ditched once again, and he's getting sick of it. It doesn't help that Kris has been coming home later and later, and he's changed his habit of taking Baekhyun to dinner to make up for it.

He doesn't plan on staying, he just wants a bit of fresh air. But as he's standing to the side waiting for his white chocolate mocha, which he usually only drinks when he's feeling down, he spots that familiar head of brown hair again.

He's never sure if he should take a chance and see if it's Chanyeol, or rush away. But today, fate makes the decision for him.

It's usually Soojung who makes his drink every morning, and once she's done, she simply slides it to Baekhyun.

However, today is also an off day for her, and a kid named Sungkyu is in her place. When he's done making the drink, he yells Baekhyun's name, which is hastily written on the side of his cup, loud and clear.

Baekhyun doesn't think anything of it, and he's about to walk out the door when he hears a familiar, deep voice.

"Baekhyun?"

The small male turns to see Chanyeol standing behind him and they both break out into wide smiles. Baekhyun can't believe it actually is him.

Chanyeol talks him into sticking around and they talk until Baekhyun finishes his drink. Chanyeol doesn't bring up the fact that Baekhyun hadn't called or texted. He honestly didn't expect him to.

And Baekhyun forgets that he's mad at Kris, just happy that he has Chanyeol to distract him.

Sadly, Chanyeol eventually does have to go back to work. They say their goodbyes, and when he leaves, Baekhyun texts his husband to see if they could grab lunch together since he is already out. It's the least Kris can do for canceling their plans again.

He shops at a few of the stores nearby waiting for an answer from Kris. An hour goes by before he realizes he hasn't received a call or text from him. He assumes he's busy and just heads home instead.

 

____________________

 

Kris does eventually call, but it's only to let Baekhyun know that he's working another late night and to promise that they could leave early the next morning and still go to Jeju Island.

Baekhyun feels like he'd be selfish to want to take an early flight and make Kris spend time on Jeju Island when he probabaly won't be home til nine or later. So he assures his husband that it's fine, that he understands, and they don't have to take the trip.

He doesn't hear the obnoxious giggle of another male in the background, hanging up just before.

He orders take out for the night, and tries not to feel incredibly lonely. But it's hard when he has gotten so used to Kris being there.

There's a pang in his chest, but he stops the nagging thought that something isn't right before it even starts.

Instead he calls Jongdae, and his best friend comes over to keep him company.

 

"You okay? You seem a bit down." he says.

"Yea," Baekhyun assures hum, "there's just been a lot going on."

He tries to smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes, and that's when Jongdae knows that something's wrong. He's trying so hard to assume that it's not because Kris is hurting his best friend again.

They hadn't talked for the longest time after Baekhyun got back together with Kris. Jongdae couldn't explain well enough how big of a mistake the elder was making. He knew Kris was bad for him, and if Baekhyun didn't want to see it, Jongdae didn't want to be around to see his decisions wreck him.  _Again._

But they are best friends and they eventually make up, and Jongdae accepts that they might be in this very situation again someday.

He doesn't say anything, for fear of making Baekhyun mad, just rises from the kitchen table to grab a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream out of the freezer and two spoons before dragging Baekhyun to the couch.

He doesn't make him talk about it. Jongdae knows that Kris is working late. What he doesn't know is that it's been going on for over a month.

Baekhyun has been afraid to tell him, mainly because he doesn't want Jongdae to be right. He wants to trust his husband, and he has enough doubts on his own. Telling Jongdae would just make it worse.

He also doesn't tell him about running into Chanyeol at Minseok's party, and again at the cafe that day. It's not that Jongdae dislikes Chanyeol, though, admittedly, he was angry with the other over how he handled the situation. But Baekhyun knows that Jongdae wishes things turned out differently. Sometimes, he finds himself wishing the same.

They spend the next few hours watching Disney movies on Baekhyun's couch. Jongdae doesn't stay too late. He knows Kris will be home soon. He makes sure Baekhyun knows how happy is that they got to spend some time together, and makes him promise to do it again soon. He also lets him know that he can always come to him about anything. They share a hug and Jongdae is on his way.

It's only 8p.m but Kris hasn't shown up yet. Baekhyun takes a shower and curls up on the couch to wait for him.

 

 

\----------

 

 

Chanyeol didn't have much work to do at the office, so he left early, (if you can call 4:30 early), opting to go home and relax.

He's not surprised that it's easier said than done. He can't stop thinking about Baekhyun and how, although he looked beautiful beyond words at the cafe that morning, he seemed a little out of it.

Not able to get  Baekhyun off his mind, he calls up his cousin and invites him out to dinner. Sehun agrees to go only if Luhan can come too. Chanyeol doesn't object, and they meet for dinner at an American style restaurant.

Dinner is going well until Luhan asks, not if, but why Chanyeol hadn't been  talking to Baekhyun.

He doesn't get upset, he knows that Luhan can be overzealous and if it were up to the doe eyed male, Chanyeol and Baekhyun would be married with kids. He simply shrugs and doesn't tell Luhan about their run in at the cafe. He can only take so much of a squealing Luhan.

After dinner, Chanyeol goes home, showers, and turns on a variety show he doesn't really pay attention to. He finds himself thinking about Baekhyun, and can't stop himself from reaching for his phone.

When Baekhyun's phone dings at 8:30, he assumes it's Kris checking on him. He unlocks his phone instead to see a text from Chanyeol. It's a simple ' _hi'_ , but his heart skips a beat, and he has to catch his breath before responding.

The texts aren't long, but they make Baekhyun feel less lonely, and even moreso knowing that it was Chanyeol to contact him first.

He has to try hard not to think of a future with Chanyeol, or anything that could harm his marriage.

He falls asleep before Kris makes it home that night, but he does so with a light heart. He's happy Chanyeol still thinks about him, and wants to be there for him, wants to be friends.

 

___________________

 

Over the next few weeks, they keep in touch through daily texts. It's almost feels like it did when they hung out for lunch every day.

The texts make Baekhyun smile. Chanyeol hasn't changed a bit and Baekhyun is thankful because it distracts him from his increasing loneliness. It distracts him from the reality that the happiness he started to feel with Kris again, is turning into something heart breakingly familiar.

The late nights become more frequent, the weekend trips stop, at least the ones that involve Baekhyun. Every now and then, Kris needs to take one for "business". 

Kris always has something he needs to get done and it upsets Baekhyun more than he lets on because he doesn't want to upset his husband.

And he doesn't talk to anyone about it, he hopes it'll all pass, that Kris really is just busy. But one night, when he heads to his husband's office to surprise him, he finds out how untrue that is.

Baekhyun's heart breaks, but he somehow can't even bring himself accept what he saw. In fact, by the time he makes it home, he'S got himself pretending that he didn't see a thing.

Instead he showers, and waits on the couch for Kris, something he has been doing quite often lately.

When Kris gets home that night, he doesn't mention it. Instead opting to offer himself to his husband.

Kris turns him down, of course, with the excuse that he is tired. He heads straight to the bathroom to shower, then straight to bed. Baekhyun joins him, feeling numb.

He doesn't get much sleep that night.

He continues to not talk about it. but after a few weeks of feeling like shit, of not understanding why, he can't take it anymore, and on a rare night that Kris makes it home before 9p.m, Baekhyun decides to confront him about the fact that he's never home.

"I'm home all the time Baekhyun. What the hell?!" He answers.

"No. You're always working late! Why?!" And it's not as if he doesn't know the answer. But he needs Kris to say it.

"Come on Baekhyun, don't be so clingy."

The statement stabs Baekhyun in the heart and posses him the he'll off.

"Clingy? You think I'm fucking clingy when you're home maybe  _seven_ hours out of a day??! And that's only to sleep!"

There's a beat of silence before he says, "Kris.. why?" And this time he's asking a different question comepletely.  _Why would you do this to me again?_

Kris doesn't miss a beat when answering. "All this working is never a problem when I bring you home expensive gifts."

Baekhyun lets out a loud gasp, then narrows his eyes at his husband. "You did not just go there!" he yells. As if Baekhyun doesn't work. As if Baekhyun didn't survive for six months without a damn thing from him.

Kris' face remains emotionless as Baekhyun yanks off the pendant Kris had given him just last weekend, the one that cost around three million won.

"I never asked for any of it," he says, and tosses it in Kris' face before stalking off and locking himself in the bathroom.

Kris sighs and prepares to try and talk Baekhyun out. "Hyunnie, baby. I'm sorry okay."

"Go away asshole!"

"Baby please!" Kris half heartedly pleads.

Baekhyun hears no emotion in his voice and it makes him even more upset.

"It's just... You know I work hard. And I give you you these things because I want to, because I love you."

Baekhyun doesn't answer. And Kris has never been very patient so Baekhyun knows he'll walk away eventually.

When he does, Baekhyun takes out his cell to call the one person who he thinks can comfort him at this point. But then he remembers that Jongdae has family visiting from Busan. He doesn't want to be a burden.

He tries Luhan, but it turns out he's on a trip with Sehun, and Jongin is out on a date.

He has no one and he's growing desperate and somewhat claustrophic, although their Master bathroom is huge.

He's desperate to get away, and it drives him to seek help from someone he knows he has no right to ask it from.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks over the line.

"Chan- Chanyeol," he says softly, "can I come over?"

There's silence before Chanyeol realizes he hasn't answered, and he hurridly blurts out "Y-yea. Of course." He knows Baekhyun wouldn't ask if something wasn't wrong.

There's more silence. Chanyeol can hear Baekhyun sniffing over the line.

"Is... is everything alright Baek?"

"Yea.. yea..it's fine. I just haven't seen you in awhile..and I wanna get out of the house." He lies.

Chanyeol chuckles a bit. He wants to believe Baekhyun, and he can't deny he misses the smaller male too.

"You remember where it is right? Y'know, since it's been awhile since you've been over. Remeber what the building looks like and all?" He teases.

"You're not funny Yeol. But yea. I remember. I'll be over soon okay?"

"I'll be here."

They end the call and Baekhyun prepares himself to come out if the bathroom. Kris might be impatient, and he might have stopped trying to convince Baekhyun to come out of the bathroom, but he knows Kris is either on the bed or in the living room waiting for him.

Opening the door and seeing that it's the latter, Baekhyun is somewhat relieved. He decides that being away for a night is what he needs. He'll go see Chanyeol and then check into a hotel later. He just doesn't want to be alone right now.

He's glad Kris isn't in the room to stop him from packing.

When he's done, he takes a deep breath and walks into the living room. The minute Kris sees him, he stands up to apologize.

"Baekhyun, I'm so- what's that?" He asks pointing to the small over night bag.

Baekhyun's throat suddenly locks up hearing the confusion in Kris' voice.

"Where are you going?" He asks, voice firmer this time.

Baekhyun falters for only a second before he realizes why they're in this position in the first place. "I'm going to a hotel."

"Why?" Kris asks incredulously.

"I don't know Kris. Maybe it's because you're a fucking asshole."

Kris paces back and forth between the couch and coffee table before stopping in front of Baekhun. "No.. you can't go."

"Excuse me?" Baekhyun gapes.

"I won't allow it. You can't go." Kris repeats.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Baekhyun says as he takes a step back.

Kris finds himself losing control. He kicks over the coffee table before yelling, "Goddamnit, Baekhyun" and fisting his hands in his hair.

Baekhyun flinches. Kris truly looks upset. But between his violent outburst, and what Baekhyun has known for awhile  That Kris will never change-- he knows his decision to get away for ahwile is a good one.

He pushes past Kris, but the minute his hand touches the door knob, Kris' voice stops him.

"If you go Baekhyun, I don't know that I'll be here when you get back."

Baekhyun spins around and walks up to his husband. There's a flash of hurt in his eyes before it turns to disgust.

"And where will you be Kris? Fucking your mistress over your desk?"

Kris' jaw is clamped shut so tightly, Baekhyun can almost see the veins in his temple.

"Next time, close your blinds," he scoffs before walking out the door.

 

____________________

 

"Baek, you made it." Chanyeol says with a wide grin.

Baekhyun gives him a tight smile before he kicks off his shoes and stalks over to the couch, Chanyeol trailing behind him.

They both sit down, and Chanyeol can see that Baekhyun's been crying. He's never been able to take the beautiful male looking anything less than happy.

He just wants to make him feel better. So he goes to his hall closet, and takes out a blanket before returning to the couch. He then tosses the past aside, all his feelings, and pats his leg-- a signal to Baekhyun to lay his head there.

Baekhyun stares at him for a second, but then he takes the taller up on his offer. Chanyeol tosses the blanket over him and runs his hands through Baekhyun's soft hair.

After a few minutes of silence, Chanyeol finally asks him what's wrong. Baekhyun doesn't answer right away, but Chanyeol waits.

Eventually, Baekhyun turns his head to face Chanyeol and says in the smallest voice Chanyeol has heard come out of him, "He's cheating on me, Yeol. Again." He laughs, but it's empty.

Chanyeol stops his ministrations in his hair. He can't believe the guy could be so stupid. He doesn't know what to say, so Baekhyun continues.

"I found out about three weeks ago." He whispers.

"Three weeks?! What the hell Baekhyun!"

"I went to his office to ya know.... to surprise him because he's always working late. And instead, I found him fucking another guy over his desk. They didn't even close the blinds."

"What'd you do?" Chanyeol asks as he starts to stroke his hair again.

"I just went home. I thought... maybe I wasn't doing something right. I wasn't satisfying him. I don't know, either way it's my fault. He's done this so many times, and it's because I'm not good enough. I should be better."

Chanyeol is speechless.

"But tonight I confronted him, and we fought. So here I am."

He's never seen Baekhyun this vulnerable, this broken. All he can think about is hurting Kris.

But part of him is also upset with Baekhyun. How could he say those things about himself?

He's broken out of his thoughts when Baekhyun asks sheepishly, if he could stay with Chanyeol for the night. He really doesn't want to be alone.

"Of course," Chanyeol says, "As long as you want." He never stops the comforting hand running through Baekhyun's hair.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut...
> 
> I also think my font is different but yea... I may or may not change that.  
> _________________

It's deja vu all over again. Baekhyun gets upset. Baekhyun leaves and intrudes on a friend. Kris won't stop calling. Kris does stop calling. Jongdae scolds him, then feeds him buckets and buckets of ice cream. His thighs really are too plush now, he thinks.

The only difference is, this time, Baekhyun is serious. And the friend whose guest room he's been staying in for the past three weeks is Chanyeol's, not Jongdae's. Baekhyun tried to go to a hotel the next day, utterly horrified by the fact that he had taken advantage of Chanyeol. But at the time, he really felt like he had no one else to call. He only wanted Chanyeol.

Chanyeol refused to let him go, saying that it was nonesense that Baekhyun felt bad, that they were friends, and this is exactly what friends are for. And at that point, Baekhyun felt equally horrified by the fact that Chanyeol might not feel the same about him anymore, and was only being a good friend to him because, well Bakehyun really needed one. And that thought scared him even more.

And he's  been such a gentleman all this time, giving Baekhyun as much space and privacy as if Chanyeol's apartment were his own. Allowing him to make decisions about dinner, and even opening his apartment up to Jongdae and his Disney marathons, which are supposed to help cheer Baekhyun up, but Chanyeol doubts they are working, because, well Disney doesn't solve eveything, letting the two do as they please, and even joining them sometimes just to make sure Baekhyun is okay, only adds to the list of things Baekhyun would cherish if he had the opportunity to see last year's relationship with Chanyeol develope.

 

Chanyeol has been feeling equally horrified. Not by the thought that Baekhyun might not have feelings for him still. He wasn't ready to tackle that issue.

No. He was horrified by the fact that for the past two weeks, Chanyeol's mind has been riddled with nothing but thoughts of ravashing the smaller male. He finds himself locking his bedroom door, to make sure Baekhyun doesn't walk in on him in case the mood should hit him suddenly. He dreams of their first and only time together, sometimes dreaming dreams about it so vivid, that he finds himself waking up with soiled pajama bottoms.

But that's not the bulk of of his problems.

Baekhyun had moved in, and brought with him the oversized t shirts he sleeps in, nothing to cover his lower half but his boxers. Baekhyun had moved in and started using HIS master bathroom.  _The tub is bigger_ the smaller had said.  _I wanted to relax._

Fine. But why should Chanyeol come home to see Baekhyun walk out of  _HIS_  bedroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, water still dripping from his hair, and down his jaw, only to land on supple collar bones?

He shouldn't have to. The problem is he realizes just how much he still wants to.

The problem is that Chanyeol can't stop the rush of feelings that came along with Baekhyun staying at his place. 

 

 Like Chanyeol, Baekhyun sometimes found himself with inappropriate thoughts. The situation was always different. Chanyeol would come home to an amazing meal courtesy of Baekhyun, and feeling so overwhelmed by the concern his, sort of, roommate showed over him eating properly, he would scoop Baekhyun up and show his appreciation by fucking him against the table, thereby ruining all of Baekhyun's hard work.

Sometimes they included Chanyeol knocking on his door, confessing his love, then coming undone as Baekhyun rode him.

Other times, Chanyeol would teach him a lesson for using his shower by taking him against the cold tile. 

 

Sexual tension aside, the two men co-habitated well together. They were always considerate of each other and even fell into joking with eachother, as if they hadn't gone a year without seeing eachother. As if Baekhyun hadn't broke Chanyeol's heart only a year ago.

 

Both men had it bad and neither of them even knew it.

 

____________________

 

If Baekhyun made it home early enough, he made sure Chanyeol had dinner waiting for him. There was no meaning behind it really. Baekhyun is somewhat of a home maker, he can't change that. And maybe he wanted a way to show Chanyeol his appreciation. Though he'd prefer to be on his knees as the taller fucked into his mouth, Baekhyun supposes a home cooked meal was good enough. 

Week six, and Baekhyun continues his new tradition of making Chanyeol dinner. Baekhyun has three things going at once. Garlic bread in the oven, pasta boiling in one pot, and another ready to get the sauxe started. Everything is going smoothly. That is until Chanyeol decides it'd be a good idea to scare the petite male.

"What are you doing?" He wispers too close to his, sort of, roommate's ear.

Jumping six feet into the air, Baekhyun ends up spilling tomato sauce all over himself.

"What the fuck!"

He spins to see Chanyeol trying to hide a laugh, and failing miserably. Delicate hands ball up and come into contact with his chest as Baekhyun whines about how Chanyeol ruined dinner.

"I was making you Italian pasta, but now you can just starve!" He yells as he stomps his way to the laundry room, kicking imaginary dust towards Chanyeol's room as he passed it. 

Chanyeol takes a seat at the island in his kitchen and pulls out a take out menu. He really did ruin dinner, so this is the least he could do.

 

When Baekhyun returns to the kitchen after ten minutes, Chanyeol nearly chokes on his soju.

"Is-is that my hood by air shirt?" It's not really the reason Chanyeol chokes, it's the fact that Baekhyun is wearing his shirt and nothing else.

"Yea, I don't have anything clean," he says as he suffles from foot to foot. Chanyeol says nothing, so he continues.

"I thought I had something in the dryer, but uh, it was yours." He shrugs his shoulders and it's the cutest thing Chanyeol has ever seen. He can't stop staring, feeling a surge of pride at how adorable Baekhyun looks in something that's his.

Baekhyun is embarrassed and he hopes it doesn't show in his expression. He feels rather exposed and it has little to do with him being completely naked under Chanyeol's shirt. He can't read the way Chanyeol is looking at him, and thinks that maybe he's done something wrong by putting on the younger's over sized tee. 

"I won't wear it long, I promise! I'm doing a load now."

"No, no! It's cool, just.. it's my favorite shirt," he says cooly. Nice save, he thinks, and mentally high fives himself.

Baekhyun shifts again, and Chanyeol is mentally high fiving himself for a different reason. He swears he can see the outline of Baekhyun's cock through that shirt.

He averts his eyes, and in an attempt to clear his mind, he informs Baekhyun of his ordering of take out.

Baekhyun disappears down the hall for a few minutes before returning with a light blanket, and tossing it on the couch near Chanyeol. He then proceeds to plop down next to the taller male. 

Chanyeol freaks out and is up faster than Baekhyun's ever seen him move. It's not like they never sit next to eachother. But Baekhyun is usually dressed.

They stare, eyes wide, at each other for a second before Chanyeol notices that Baekhyun did in fact, have on underwear. He must have added them when he got the blanket.

Searching for a way to save himself from embarrassment, Chanyeol says he heard a knock at the door before shrugging and heading to the kitchen. 

Baekhyun simply wraps himself in his blanket and reaches for the remote. 

After downing an entire glass of cold water, Chanyeol finally makes his way back into the living room. He stands near the couch for a second, mentally torn between taking his previous seat, or just sitting somewhere else all together. When Baekhyun turns to look at him, he feigns stretching, before slowly taking his seat next to the beautiful male on the couch.

He's so hyper aware of Baekhyun suddenly, that it takes him a few minutes before he realizes that what he'd been watching before his mental breakdown, is no longer on the television.

He eyes the smaller male next to him, whose eyes are glued to the singing competition on t.v. Chanyeol is a gentleman, but somethings, he just can't let slide. Besides, it's not everyday that he comes across a Twilight Zone marathon on the few American channels that he has on his satellite.

He notices the remote lying limp in Baekhyun's lap. Steelimg his nerves and sucking in a shuttering breath, the remote was really close to Baekhyun's junk, Chanyeol closes his eyes and makes a grab for it. 

"Hey!" Baekhyun squeaks,  "Yeol give it back!"

"No can do, Baek. I was watching something before you parked your fat ass on my couch." 

Baekhyun literally gasps. He yhen narrow his eyes at the giant and says, "My assnis as fat as your intelligence."

Chanyeol looks at him and laughs. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Oh it does," Baekhyun says,  "you're just too stupid to get it." He then reaches over and makes a grab for the remote. 

Chanyeol raises it in the air and holds it at an angle so that he can still change channels while keeping it out of Baekhyun's reach.

"Yeol that's not fair!" He whines before getting to his knees and reaching for the remote. Unfortunately, or not, he gets tangled up in his blanket and ends up falling into Chanyeol's lap. 

All the stars align as Chanyeol's hand aligns with Baekhyun's ass to keep him from falling off the couch. The smaller male stills while Chanyeol distantly wonders, if he slaps it, will it jiggle.

As they make eye contact, Chanyeol asks if he's okay. Baekhyun lets out a quiet yes, to which Chanyeol replies, "Awesome. You might wanna move. You're crushing me." 

He wasn't. But Chanyeol starts to feel the familiar burning low in his gut at the feel of the warm supple flesh under his palm. 

Before Baekhyun can even reply, there's a knock at the door. A real one.

 

It's the takeout. Chanyeol takes it to the kitchen, telling Baekhyun he didn't have to move, that he'd make a plate for him. He needed an excuse to be alone, a chance to will away the half boner that was only getting harder in his work slacks.

Everything looks amazing, but Baekhyun doesn't eat much.

After a few minutes of picking around the italian style pasta, Baekhyun sits his plate on the coffee table. 

"You didn't eat much," Chanyeol points out. "I ordered this for you."

"I'm not really hungry." Baekhyun wraps the blanket even tighter around himself, refusing to make eye contact with Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol eyes him warily before rising to take the dishes and the rest of the take out to the kitchen. He isn't sure why Baekhyun is suddenly so down, and he is afraid to ask. He doesn't want to know if it has something to do with Kris. 

"I'm going to take a shower," Baekhyun says as Chanyeol makes his way back into the living room. 

Wanting to cheer the smaller up, Chanyeol offers his bathroom. He knows Baekhyun likes it. But the latter refuses the offer and makes his way to the main bathroom.

Chanyeol figures he might as well do the same. A shower might do him some good. 

 

He's down to just his slacks when he hears a loud bang, and an even louder  _holy shit!,_ from the bathroom down the hall. 

Rushing out, he knocks on the door, only to have Baekhyun swing it open, eyes wide, wearing only a towel. Thank goodness there was one left. He really needs to do laundry. 

"OH MY GOD, YEOL!" he screams. 

Chanyeol is confused until Baekhyun drags him on and he hears, before he sees the sound of water. But it's not running into the tub as much as it is spraying with an alarming amount of pressure against the back tile. 

"The knob came off. It just shot off!" He hears Baekhyun say from behind him. "It almost fucking hit me in the head!" the smaller male all but screeches. 

Chanyeol reaches under the sink, and pulls out a pair of plyers. Why does he have them? And there of all places? Thank his mom for that. She believes in being prepared. They have tools all over the mansion. As well off as his family was, she was always practical. 

He reaches over and uses the plyers to turn the scalding hot water off by the base of the faucet. Baekhyun is still a little freaked out. He really did come super close to being knocked out by a high powered hot water knob. 

"Wow," um- I don't know how that happened."

"I could have been knocked out!"

"Yea, I'll call someone. It'll be fixed tomorrow. Promise.

 Chanyeol really can't think of anything else to say and is more concerned with the soft lines of Baekhyun's waist and hips. He feels the low burn in his gut again and picks up the shirt he sees lying on the counter.

"Please put this back on," he says as he turns away from the smaller male.

Baekhyun blanches a bit, but does as he's asked before pushing his way past Chanyeol to stomp to his room. 

Chanyeol stops him before he makes it too far. Smiling apologetically, he offers his bathroom once again.

"I'm fine, Chanyeol." He bites out. 

Chanyeol knows by now when to not push Baekhyun, so he leaves it be, doesn't ask another question. 

Through all the commotion, Baekhyun hadn't even noticed that Chanyeol was shirtless.

 

______________________

Between wallowing in low self esteem and thinking of ways to kill Jongdae for feeding him so much ice cream, Baekhyun decides that while a shower can wait, he really needs to wash his face. 

Not wanting to step foot inside the killer bathroom, he decides he'll sort of take Chanyeol up on his offer, he's only using his sink. 

Peeking into the living room, and not seeing the taller, he checks his bedroom. Chanyeol isn't there either, and Baekhyun really doesn't want to continue looking. Chanyeol had already said it was okay. 

He grabs a face cloth from the hall closet, and makes his way to the master bath. After staring at himself on the mirror, he turns on the water and proceeds to wash the day away.

Unbeknownst to him, Chanyeol had only been in the laundry room gathering his things. When he steps back into his bedroom, he finishes stripping of his clothes. When he hears the sound of water coming from his bathroom, Chanyeol grabs and extra towel and wraps it around his waist. 

Stepping into the bathroom, he's met with a vision of heaven. As Baekhyun leans over the sink to wash his face, Chanyeol gets a peek at his bare ass and plush thighs. He had forgotten to put his underwear back on after being  _attacked_  by the bathroom.

It takes a great deal of self will for Chanyeol not to growl out loud. Baekhyun is as beautiful as the day they met, and his ass is just as mouth watering, if not more. His thighs, Chanyeol can already feel them wrapped around his waist, but as Baekhyun leans a little lower, Chanyeol decides, this is how he wants him. Bent over over as Chanyeol watches that ass jiggle at the force of him sliding in and out. He can't believe he's lasted this long, and he is extremely proud of himself for not taking the male before now. 

Baekhyun stands up staright, and reaches for the towel to dry his face. When he opens his eyes, he is startled half to death at the sight of Chanyeol in the mirror, standing behind him. In the process, he drops the towel, and knocks some of Chanyeol's personal toiletries off the counter. 

They make eye contact for only a second before Baekhyun allows his eyes to wonder, allows them to appreciate the image in front of him. Nothing about Chanyeol has changed, and it makes his heart ache a little. Everything good about Chanyeol, and even the bad, could have been his, still, if he was just honest up front.

Baekhyun breaks from his stupor, and bends to pick up the fallen items. Chanyeol walks towards the smaller male to help. Baekhyun is flustered, but Chanyeol simply smiles, mind already made up that he wants Baekhyun. And he hopes the beauttiful male feels the same.

As they stand, Baekhyun feels the tip of his burning. He can't meet Chanyeol's eyes, and it's hot, so hot, and Baekhyun honestly wants none of it. It's not fair that Chanyeol is still so beautiful, standing in front of him, and naked no less. 

When Baekhyun finally does look up, he sees Chanyeol staring at him intently. It's a mix of the look from earlier, and something darker.

"Hi," is all Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun flips his shit because Chanyeol is too close. He clears his throat, hoping it won't fail him, and asks, "Why are you naked?" And damn it, his voice cracked. 

Chanyeol smiles, and points over his shoulder. "I was going to take a shower."

"Oh," Baekhyun says, clearing his throat for a second time. "Well. I'm sorry, that I ugh," and he still can't meet Chanyeol's eyes, and he can't seem to finsh his sentence, gesturing wildly to the items still left on the floor. 

"It's alright," Chanyeol says. And Baekhyun's knees go a little weak, because,  _fuck_!, Chanyeol is so close, and he sounds so hot. 

There's silence, and Baekhyun is sort of shaking. Chanyeol takes a seat on the counter's edge, so that he's height level with Baekhyun, and asks, "Do you wanna take a shower?"

Baekhyun is a little confused and also annoyed, because Chanyeol needs to fucking back up! "No no.. you go ahead."

Chanyeol chuckles, scoots closer, and says, " No I mean, do you wanna take a shower.. with me?"

Baekhyun wants to yell no. He wants to push Chanyeol away, but he can't. Chanyeol scoots closer still, which is nearly impossible, as he's already on top of the smaller male. And Baekhyun can't find his words. Of course he wants to be naked with Chanyeol. 

 

Feeling the hard planes of Chanyeol's abs against him, Baekhyun suddenly feels self concious. Then remembers what Chanyeol had said, and begins to think the younger is taunting him. Baekhyun scoffs and pushes Chanyeol away, gently.

"I know your tub is bigger, Yeol. But I don't want my fat ass to take up all the space. I might fall and crush you."  He rolls his eyes, and tries to walk away. 

"Whoa, whoa!" Chanyeol says as he grabs the smaller's wrist, "What the hell was that?"

"Your words, Chanyeol, not mine."

Chanyeol appears to think for a second, then realizes that Baekhyun is talking about what happened earlier. He smiles and pulls the smaller male closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist so that Baekhyun is standing in front of him, reflection in the mirror as Chanyeol stands flush against his back.

"I didn't mean any of that." Chanyeol says as he runs his other hand over the curve of Baekhyun's backside. "I love your ass," he whispers in the shorter's ear.

Baekhyun lets out a soft whimper at the feel of Chanyeol's cock, and Chanyeol wants nothing more than to keep them coming.

On the verge of saying yes, Baekhyun suddenly thinks about what happened the last time. He hurt Chanyeol because he hadn't completely broken away from Kris. He doesn't want that to happen again.

"I'm still married, Chanyeol," he whispers, making eye contact through the mirror with the male behind him.

"I know," Chanyeol says as he places a soft kiss to the back of his neck. And this time, Baekhyun's knees really do fail him. He has to lean even more against Chanyeol to keep from falling. 

Chanyeol's hands move to the smaller male's hips. Chanyeol wants to leave his hand prints all over them, his thighs, and ass. He places another kiss to the spot just behind his ear before saying,  "Come shower with me."

He runs a hand to the front and cups Baekhyuns half hard cock, and he's rutting against him now, and it's all Baekhyun can do to keep from moaning. 

"Come on," he whispers. 

Baekhyun turns and allows Chanyeol to bring him into a passionate kiss. They practically moan into each other's mouths at the feel of their lips touching again. They pull apart and share a look. No words are exchanged as Baekhyun allows himself to be lead to the shower. 

With the water and lather of soap acting as a crude lubricant, Chanyeol fucks Baekhyun against the cold tile, and Baekhyun lets him. With both hands against the wall, and one of Chanyeol's own around the smallers mouth to muffle his screams, Baekhyun takes it.

Chanyeol hadn't even prepped him. It burns, almost feels like he's being punished, torn apart, the pain shooting up his back. But Baekhyun doesn't stop him. He's wanted to feel Chanyeol for so long that he welcomes the hurt.

As the pain gives way to pleaure, and his whimpers turn to unbridled moans, Chanyeol slides his hand from the smallers mouth, to join his other on plush, wide hips. He's entranced by the way he slides in and out of Baekhyun. So easy. So good. So perfect.

 

He never wants this to end, never want to let Baekhyun go again.

As he wraps a hand around Baekhyun's cock and strokes him to comepletion, he decides that he won't.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Baekhyun wakes up to kisses being peppered down his spine. When he cracks an eye open, it's still dark out. The air is a bit chilly, but Chanyeol's touches are as hot as fire against his skin.

"Wake up, babe." The taller whispers. 

"Hmm. What time is it?" Baekhyun asks as he turns over to lie on his back. 

"Don't know." Chanyeol places a kiss just above his belly button. Baekhyun giggles as he runs a hand through his hair. 

"What are you doing, Yeol?" 

Chanyeol places a kiss on Baekhyun's hip before spreading his legs, placing himself in between. Baekhyun spreads them wider, coming up to cup the former's hips to accomodate him. Instead of answering, Chanyeol lowers himself down on top of the smaller male, and begins kissing his neck.

Baekhyun lets out a soft moan, which Chanyeol comes up to capture with his mouth. He's rutting against Baekhyun now, the slide of their cocks together making the latter hard, and more than aware that Chanyeol is already so. 

"You're so beautiful, baby." 

"Yeol~" Baekhyun whines. He's pouting, but Chanyeol can't see it in the darkness. 

"Wanna make love to you." He whispers back. 

Baekhyun laughs. A soft and airy chuckle leaving his lips. Chanyeol gently pushes his legs up as Baekhyun teases, "you have to love me in order to do that."

Sliding into Baekhyun, already stretched from their rough sex from earlier, Chanyeol finally admits, "I do; I always have." 

Baekhyun gasps, a mixture from the pleasure and Chanyeol's confession. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, as Chanyeol bottoms out, before finally leaning forward again, sinking his face into Baekhyun's neck. 

"I never stopped," he says as he begins to rock into the gasping male beneath him. 

 

 

_______________

 

 

When Chanyeol wakes up the next morning, he's  alone. He doesn't think much of it though, since Baekhyun pretty much lives with him now, and certainly, not after the night they had together, opting instead to take a shower. 

When he's done, he's surprised to see that Baekhyun actually  _is_ no where to be found inside of the apartment. It's Saturday, and neither of them have work, so Baekhyun's absence makes no sense. 

Not wanting to come on too strong, as if he confession the previous night didn't do the job, Chanyeol opts to send a text asking where the older male is, and if everything is alright.

Baekhyun doesn't reply.

In his defense, the missing male doesn't have the physical, let alone mental stregnth, to do anything more than cry on Jongdae's shoulder, and seeing the concerned text only makes him cry harder.

Chanyeol admitted he loved him. 

Chanyeol fucking  _loves_ him. What is he supposed to do with that?!

"I don't know what you're supposed to do." Jongdae says. "I mean, if this were a year ago, I'd tell you to go for it. Or if the situation were different. But Baek, nothing is. This is exactly what happened between you two the last time, and look where it got you."

"No help at all. What are you good for?!" Baekhyun whines.

"What about Kris?"

Baekhyun sighs. "I'll always love him, Jongdae. But I never got over Chanyeol?"

"You whore," Jongdae teases. Baekhyun smiles, even if it is barely there.

 

 

Baekhyun spends the rest of the day with Jongdae. The latter convinces him to go out to lunch, and Baekhyun is thankful, trying hard to forget about the situation. He's in the mood for something different. Something that isn't good for him. If he's gonna feel  guilty all day, he might as well enjoy it. So they settle on the biggest, greasiest American cheeseburgers they can get their hands on. 

As they eat, Jongdae complains about how Baekhyun has two very tall, very rich, and very handsome men vying for his attention; even if one is a complete asshole. "Why can't some rich guy fawn over me~" he whines. 

In the middle of cackling at Jongdae's misery, mouth full of beef and grease, Baekhyun spots someone familiar. He is a little shocked; he pegged the guy for a vegetarian, with his fair (perfect) skin, nice (perfect) teeth, and shiny (perfect- DAMN IT!) hair. Honestly,  _what the fuck!_

He's known the guy for about a year, ever since he transferred to the new office. He wouldn't call him a friend; they've never hung out outside of work. But Jonnmyun really is a nice guy, and Baekhyun doesn't mind his company. When Jonnmyun spots him, he comes over to say hi. 

"Hello, Joonmyun," Baekhyun smiles. "Nice to see you."

"You too." Joonmyun's smile is a bit brighter than usual, but he doesn't look at Baekhyun as he speaks. It's odd because Joonmyun is one of those unnecessarily polite guys who  _always_ makes eye contact when he's talking to you. It isn't until Baekhyun follows his line of sight and notices his loud mouth of a best friend being...  _shy? what the hell?!_  He won't even look up, and it takes every fiber of Baekhyun's being not to laugh out loud. 

Instead, he kicks Jongdae in the shin, making him flounder, which causes him to hit his knee on the table, almost spilling his coke. Jongdae glares at Baekhun, who smiles and points to the devastatingly handsome male standing next to him.

"This is Kim Joonmyun. He's head of the finance department where I work." 

Jongdae finally looks up, giving a small smile and brief wave. And  _is he blushing?_ Baekhyun continues, "Joonmyun, this is my best friend Jongdae. He's a writer."

"It's nice to meet you, Jongdae." Joonmyun smiles, and Jongdaechokes on his coke. Literally. 

Baekhyun supresses a laugh as Joonmyun inquires about Jongdae's well being. After a few more friendly words exchanged, Joonmyun's 'to go' order is up. He leaves a smug Baekhyun and Captivated Jongdae in his wake. 

 

 

_______________

 

 

Although being out with Jongdae most of the day helped Baekhyun, by the time he was in his old bed at his best friend's apartment, his thoughts were starting to get the best of him. 

Kris was... is his husband, he  _does_ love him. They've been together for so long, that sometimes Baekhyun feels like he can't live without the older man. And he  _did_ promise to love Kris no matter what- for better or for worse. It was Kris who wasn't keeping his promises.

Baekhyun doesn't know when he became less than what Kris wanted. He doesn't know when it was that their wedding vows started to be worth less than the index cards Kris had written his on, because he was so nervous, he was afraid he'd forget. 

He doesn't know when je became unworthy of Kris' promises, when he was no longer Kris' future.

But Chanyeol, Chanyeol could be  _his_  future; a better future. Chanyeol would never break those promises, Baekhyun knew. What he didn't know, was whether or not he deserved someone like Chanyeol, not after what he did to the younger the first time around. 

And let's face it, Baekhyun  _is_ a cheater. He might have left Kris, but they are still married. It had only been weeks since they last made love-  _fucked_ \- his mind corrects with disdain. It hadn't been making love for a long time.

But with Chanyeol...

 

Although Baekhyun doesn't go home that night, he still doesn't answer Chanyeol's phone calls. He does however, answer his messages, letting the younger know that he's okay, and is just spending time with his best friend. It's not a total lie.

When Chanyeol asks why he isn't answering his phone calls, Baekhyun doesn't give an answer, instead reminding the younger to eat a proper dinner, since Baekhyun isn't there to cook, and to sleep well. 

 

Chanyeol scoffs as he reads Baekhyun's last text.  _Eat properly since I'm not there to bless you with my amazing cooking skills. And sleep well! t(-_-t)_

Chanyeol snorts. Leave it to Baekhyun to add a middle finger emoji to an otherwise, sweet text message. But as sweet as it may be, it leaves a bitter taste in Chanyeol's mouth. 

Why won't Baekhyun talk to him? Why is Baekhyun  _avoiding_ him? Chanyeol can't imagine that he's done anything wrong. Baekhyun willingly gave himself to the taller the previous night. 

Maybe it was what he said. Chanyeol has never gone so far as to admit he was in love. But he wasn't about to make the same mistake he did the year previous.

Chanyeol wants to believe that Baekhyun is just a little overwhelmed. He'll stay with Jongdae and eat ice cream while they talk. Then he'll come home tomorrow, and  _they'll_ talk.

 

Contarary to Baekhyun's request, he didn't sleep well. All he could think about was what is... What if Baekhyun doesn't feel the same? What if he doesn't come back home? It's funny how, despite the fact that it's been only weeks, Chanyeol thinks of his place as Baekhyin's home, as where he should be. And the worst, what if he goes back to Kris? 

When Baekhyun doesn't come home on Sunday, Chanyeol freaks out. He doesn't call the older male, though, too afraid of sounding too desperate.

Instead, he tries to curb his feelings of despair by visiting his mother, who, like always, can tell when something is bothering her son. She doesn't even have to say anything to get him talking, just looks at him until he can't take it anymore. 

Sighing, he finally says, "Do you remember... B-Baekhyun?" He stutters because he knows his mom is about to pop off. 

"The guy who fu-"

"Mom!" Chanyeol whines. 

She clears her throat before continuing. "The married one?" Her tone is still bitter. "What about him?"

Chanyeol doesn't want to continue, but now that she knows, he can't keep it from her. 

"I.. He.. I mean we.." He sighs heavily before spilling everything. From meeting Baekhyun at Minseok's party, to him finding out about Kris and all but moving in with Chanyeol, even to their last night together, without all the details of course. 

"Oh baby," his mom sits closer, putting her around Chanyeol, "you love him."

Chanyeol isn't even surprised that she gets it. When he nods his head in the affirmative, she simply hugs him tighter. 

"I don't even think you were this broken about Kyungsoo, and you wanted to marry him," she says as she smiles. Chanyeol can only smile silently with her, thinking, he'd marry Baekhyun if given the chance.

"And you say, this guy... his husband? He's  a piece of shit?"

Chanyeol laughs. "Beyond worthless."

"Well, I think you know what that means." They share a look. "Go get him."

 

But Chanyeol doesn't  _go get him_. He doesn't have to, because Baekhyun is napping on the couch when he gets home. He stands there for a minute before stepping fully inside, cloaing the door as lightly as he can so that he doesn't wake the sleeping male. 

It doesn't work. 

"Yeol?" Baekhyun's head pops up over the arm of the couch. His eyes are a little puffy, and his, still black, hair is sticking up in all directions, but Chanyeol can't help but think that he's still beautiful. "You're  home." He smiles. Chanyeol smiles back, until he remembers the shitty weekend he had because of the smaller male. 

But Bakehyun looks fine. He doesn't look like he's has a nervous breakdown, or that he broke Jongdae's wallet by begging his beat friend to buy him too much ice cream. He just looks... fine. And Chanyeol doesn't like that. 

"Yea," is all he says as he heads to the kitchen for a drink. Baekhyun follows him, watching as the younger man leans hip to counter, drink poised at his lips. 

"How was your weekend?" He asks. 

"Fine. How was  _yours?"_  Baekhyun chooses to ignore the bite in the other male's voice.

"It was okay. I-"

"You avoided me." Chanyeol says dejectedly. 

"What?"

"You avoided me and that's not okay." Before he knows it, he's yelling, "None of this is fair to me Baekhyun! You didn't come home for two days. You didn't talk to me. 

Baekhyun sputters. "Well that's hardly true, I texted you."

"Barely! Do you know how hard it was for me to finally-  _finally,_ admit those things to you?

The shorter male steps back. He can understand why Chanyeol is upset,  he really can. But it doesn't make the situation hurt any less. "This isn't easy, Chanyeol."

They're silent for a moment, until Chanyeol asks, "Do you wanna go back to him?"

Baekhyun looks up so fast, he almost snaps his neck. "What?! Chanyeol, No! I would never-"

"How do I know?"

"What?" Baekhyun tries to move closer, but Chanyeol steps back.

"How can I be sure... after the last time?" He doesn't mean any of the words he's saying. He doesn't believe that he means  _nothing_  to Baekhyun. He just wants to get his feelings out. And he's been hurt once by the very male standing before him. He doesn't want that again. 

Before he says something he'll regret, he stops the conversation where it is. "I can't do this right now. I'm going to bed."

Chanyeol, please!"

"I'm going to bed, Baekhyun," he finishes, tone warning.

He walks out leaving a very confused, and very  _hurt_ Baekhyun to wonder what the hell just happened.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun has some of the worst sleep hes had in years that night. He stays awake mentally punishing himself for everything; for marrying Kris when he knew he was no good, for getting involved with Chanyeol when he knew he was a taken man, even if his husband is an unfaithful sack crap, and most of all, for hurting Chanyeol. He of all people doesn't deserve the emotional rollercoaster Baekhyun is putting him through. 

He wakes up late for work, which is weird because his alarm was set. He must have slept through it. And then he thinks,  _Chanyeol must have heard it._  So why didn't he just wake him? And then he comes back to reality. " I wouldn't wake me either," he says to himself as he rolls out of bed. 

He doesn't get into any trouble for being late. Baekhyun is a good employee. In fact, he's good with pretty much every facet of his life, well almost every part. 

He's half way through the work day when he gets, not an unexpected visitor- Joonmyun sees him most days for one reason or another- but a visit for an unexpected reason. 

"Would you like to grab lunch today?" He asks. 

Baekhyun is a little caught off guard, but he accepts Joonmyun's invitation. It's a welcome distraction from what he would have been doing, which was sulking in his office. 

The exchange small talk: how was your weekend? How are things in your department? How's that best friend of yours?

It's that question that has Baekhyun's mood changing to something lighter. Joonmyun is a great guy from what he can tell, and Jongdae was most certainly smitten when they had met on Saturday. 

"Ah, you know, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Baekhyun jokes. Joonmyun laughs, but his smile is sort of shy this time, not the confident, showing his full set of teeth smile Baekhyun usually sees him sporting. 

"Good, good.." He looks hesitant for a second before asking, or attempting to at least, if Jongdae is seeing anyone. If Jongdae would be interested in seeing him. Instead, all that comes out is a jumbled mess of words, and he finishes lamely with a wave of his hand. Probabaly a gesture of asking Baekhyun to forget about it. 

Baekhyun on the other hand is quite amused. He's never seen Joonmyun flustered before, and finds it odd that he could be so suave just 2 days before when he met Jongdae face to face, yet he blushes and fumbles now that he's asking Baekhyun about him.

"Joonmyun," Baekhyun leans in closely as if he has a secret to tell. "Are you trying to Spice Girls me?' He asks, a look of comeplete seriousness on his face. 

Joonmyun is confused, and it's understandable. Not everyone is as awesome as Baekhyun.  But teasing him backfires, as his comment makes him think back to when he and Chanyeol had their, in his mind, epic battle of wills on a DDR machine to Spice Girls'  _Spice Up Your Life._

It's Joonmyun who breaks him out of his reverie as he clears his throat, wondering where Baekhyun went when he spaced out. Baekhyun snaps out of it and gives Joonmyun a wide smile as he leans back and says, "You know~" At the raising of Joonmyun's eyebrows, Baekhyun sighs before breaking into song loud enough that not only Joonmyun, but anyone else with 20 feet of them can hear. "If you wanna be my lover, You gotta get with my friends~"

It sends Joonmyun into peels of laughter, both from embarrassment and amusement. 

"I'd like a few pointers on how not to embarrass myself, yes." He smiles. 

Baekhyun smiles back before launching into Project: Date Jongdae, and giving Joonmyun all the information he thinks one should be privy to before trying to get with his best friend. By the end of the lunch, Jooonmyun walks away with Jongdae's number, and they both walk away with a new friend they can confide in. 

 

 

_______________

 

 

While work has become a place Baekhyun enjoys a little more, thanks to his lunches with Joonmyun, at home Baekhyun and Chanyeol avoid each. If Baekhyun is being honest, Chanyeol is being pretty childish. He never leaves his room unless absolutely necessary, which isn't much considering he has an en suite bathroom. When he needs to eat, he orders take out and only comes out of his room long enough to pay the poor delivery guy.

Eventually, Chanyeol just stops coming home all together. Baekhyun tries not to be put out about it, but what in the actual fuck?! He understands perfectly fine that Chanyeol is upset, but what he doesn't understand is why they can't just talk about this. 

It's been four days since he has seen Chanyeol, and as he lies on the couch staring at the images flit across the television screen, some drama he isn't even really watching, all Baekhyun can think about is how he doesn't want things to end up like last time.

At the sound of keys in the lock, Baekhyun sits up so fast on the couch that he almost falls off. 

"Chanyeol?!" he asks half startled, half breathless. And of course it's him. This is his apartmenrt afterall, so who else would it be?

As the tall male steps inside he stops in his tracks. It's the middle of the day and he really wasn't expecting Baekhyun to be home. Out with Jongdae, maybe, or even back h ome with Kris. But n ot here. He lets out a rather lackluster greeting that has Baekhyun totally hurt, and totally offended. 

"Oh hi?" The shorter male mimics Chanyeol's greeting, but with a bite he didn't want to seep through.

Chanyeol sighs. He hasn't had the best week, and the last thing he wants is to feel guilty  _and_ like an asshole, and he tells the shorter male j ust as much before asking, "Can we not do this right now?"

Ignoring the comment about what Chanyeol could possibly feel guilty about, and honing in on his attitude and absolute refusal to be an adult, Baekhyun goes off.

"Do what chanyeol? Talk to each other?  Be civil while in the same room?" He hisses.

"Baek.. I'm tired.. I just.." He looks at the man before him, still as beautiful as ever, yet broken. A pang hits his chest at the acknowledgement that at least part of this image before him is his doing. "I just wasn't expecting you to be here." He finishes, not meeting Baekhyun's eyes.

This hurts Baekhyun more than it pisses him off. 

"Do you not want me here?" 

That gets his attention. Chanyeol looks up, eyes wide. "It's not that Baek and you know it-"

"You haven't been home in four days!" He yells. "So no, I  _don't_ know."

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow and feigns innocence, tired of Baekhyun's attitude. "Is that all it's been?" Bakhyun blanches. "Guess you know how it feels now."

"Wow." Baekhyun laughs but there's no humor in it. "Are we being serious right now? Are you really this childish?"

Baekhyun has long since abandoned his seat on the couch, standing at his full, but still small height, ready to not back down. Chanyeol just narrows his eyes at the small male, wondering why he is even putting up with this shit. But then he remembers, that even if things might be sour between them, he'd never willingly send Baekkhyun back to Kris. Whether Baekhyun chooses to be with him or not, if this is where he needs to be, and if being here keeps him away from someone less than deserving, then Chanyeol will deal with it. Better that Baekhyun is here than anywhere else, aside from Jongdae's.

But it doesn't mean he'll sit around with a broken heart and wait for something that's never going to come. 

"I'm taking a shower," is what he says instead of answering Baekhyun's question.

As he walks past the seething male on h is way to his own bedroom, Baekhyun is not back into his seat with the smell  _something._ Chanyeol reeks, and it's not the cigaretts Baekhyun occasionally catches the younger smoking.

With his head hanging down and fighting back tears, he dares to ask, "Where have you been, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol stops in his tracks but he doesn't turn around. "At my mother's. He answers— _lies._  

"Oh.." Baekhyun says softly. "What is it.. some kind of fantasy?" That's when Chanyeol turns on him and Baekhyun meets his eyes with just as much steel. "Fucking in your parents' house hoping you don't get caught."

"What the hell-"

"I smell it on you, Chanyeol!" He yells. He wills his voice not to crack, but he loses that battle. "You've been with someone else," he whispers brokenly.

Chanyeol's entire world stops for just a split second. Just long enough for him to feel his entire being crumble. Long enough for him to feel, to  _know_  that he's lost Baekhyun completely this time. Long enough for him to put himself back together, adding to it a scorn for Baekhyun he never thought he would feel.

"We're not together." He sneers. "So why are we fighting like some married couple?!" He keeps his eyes on Baekhyun, but they're gaurded lest he shows within them that he is hurting just as much as the man in front of him. "I'll never get that honor right?"

"Chanyeol this isn't about-"

He knows what's coming. It's one excuse or another. One of the many Baekhyun has made up to make this situation seem less than fucked up.

But it is fucked up, and Chanyeol has had just about all he can take. He leans in close, cutting off Baekhyun's sentence, and lets it all out. Every bit of hatred he has for Kris, his contempt for the situation—his love for Baekhyun.

"How could you stay with someone like him?! After everything he's done to you?!"

Baekhyun is full on sobbing now. Crushed by the tone in Chanyeol's voice, buy his own disgust with himself. Why is he still wih Kris? Has he not tried hard enough to break away? He has. It's Kris who won't let him, just as he's never let Baekhyun do anything else throughout their three years of marriage- their entire seven year relationship.

"I've been w-with him since I was- 19, Chanyeol." He continues to sob openly, broken, fucked up. It's all fucked up.

"So what? You owe him your life? Your livelihood? He has the right to make you feel like shit everyday for the rest of your life?" 

Baekhun doesn't answer verbally. He can't meet Chanyeol's eyes, face buried in his hands as the tears run down his face. But has the wherewithall to shake his head, negating Chanyeol's statement.

"Then why? Why am I trying so goddamn hard to show you that I can—that I  _will—_  give you EVERYTHING he's ever given you, Baek?  _Everything._ Pus more. All of me."

Baekhyun is shaking from the tears wracking his body. Chanyeol wants to hold him, but he's tired. He can't keep being strong for the both of them. He needs to be strong for himself.

"Kyungsoo and I had our problems, but nothing like-"

"Is that who it is? He's who you've been with?" Baekhyun asks incredulously.

And yea, he's who Chanyeol has been with. For four days, he's who Chanyeol has confided in, put faith in,  _been in_. He's whose cologne, sweat and cum Chanyeol reeks of. One last fuck in the back of his car after their lunch togther before Kyungsoo went back to work. 

And it's not that Chanyeol wants him—not in that way—not anymore. But he's who was willing to offer comfort, be it mostly physical, to Chanyeol when he wanted it. Needed it.

But Chanyeol doesn't answer Baekhyun's question. Just counters with one of his own.

"How long do you expect me to do this? To watch you walk around this apartment,  _my_  apartment-" Baekhyun's breath hitches at the word. "With his ring still on your finger."

Baekhyun has stopped crying. Chanyeol has stopped being mad, but not upset. Not hurt.

"I love you so much, Baekhyun. I do-"

"Not long.." Baekhyun whispers as he stares at the floor.

"What?" Chanyeol asks confused. "What are you talking about?"

Baekhyun finally meets Chanyeol's eyes as he takes a deep breath and answers, "You won't have to do this, any of it, for long. I'm gonna go... back to.." Kris is on the tip of his tongue. But Baekhyun doesn't want that. What he wants is right in front of him. Smelling like another dog's mark.

"Jongdae.. I'm gonna go and stay with Jongdae."

The room is silent for several minutes as Baekhyun sits on the couch and Chanyeol towers above him. Standing. Staring. Confused. Pissed off. Fucked up. Hurt.

"So that's it?" He finally says.

And Baekhyun is frustrated all over again. He can't explain. Chanyeol won't listen. But he tries. "You don't understand Yeol.. I've tried..I've left him. He just finds me—he won't let me go. He won't sign the damn papers. I've done the best I can do!"

"Then maybe you should do the best of somebody better." Chanyeol bites out.

A very heartfelt, very bitter  _fuck you_  is all Baekhyun says before grabbing his keys and slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

 A few days earlier, Jongdae had been sitting outside a small cafe having lunch. Figuring he could get some work done, he has a stack of papers with him and takes in the  fresh air while editing some articles. As he sits at his little side table outside of the cafe, he pays no mind to the people passing by.

That is until he is interupted by a familiar voice, question on the owner's tongue directed at him. Unfortunately, he's taking a sip of his coke. How many times can he embarrass himself in front of the same person??

"Joonmyun," he manages between hits to his chest. "Hi."

He's about to take another sip of his coke, but then Joonmyun smiles and he thinks better of it.

"What are you doing here?" Joonmyun asks.

 _Eating_ Jongdae thinks and wants to respond quite sarcastically. But the look of genuine interest on the other male's face knocks that idea right out of his head.

"Editing," he explains instead as he shoots the other a small smile while tapping his pen again a stack of papers.

"Would you like some company?" Joonmyun asks.

Jongdae is about to protest, but Joonmyun continues. "I was on my way to grab some lunch anyway. I was just going to pick a place when I came to it, but then I saw you..."

He trails off hoping that Jongdae would get the idea. Luckily he does.

After a very satisfying lunch together, Joonmyun gets the guys to ask Jongdae for his number. Although Baekhyun had previously given it to him, he thought he'd feel more accomplished getting it from the object of his affection himself. 

Jongdae happily obliges, and they make plans to contact each other and-

"Naybe we can do this again sometime...?" Joonmyun asks hesitantly. Jongdae shoots him a smile and whole heartedly agrees not knowing that Joonmyun means to make it an everyday thing.

He isn't complaining though.

 

_______________

 

After his armument with Chanyeol, Baekhyun makes good on his word and ends up at his best friend's apartment.  Unfortunately for him, Jongdae is nowhere to be found.

But Baekhyun can work with this He's honestly more than relieved to see that Jongdae isn't home and he doesn't bother contacting the younger male. He's thankful for the time to be alone without having to explain, yet again, why he and Chanyeol had a fight. He's even more thankful for the time to think.

 

_You don't understand Yeol.. I've tried..I've left him. He just finds me—he won't let me go. He won't sign the damn papers. I've done the best I can do!_

_Then maybe you should do the best of somebody better._

 

Baekhyun scoffs at the thought of the last words he shared with Chanyeol. Yea, maybe he should. He'd always known he wasn't good enough for Chanyeol.

The thought brings a fresh set of tears to his eyes- partly from shame that he could even think that Chanyel could be so heartless, partly from the idea that maybe he's right. He can't even bring himself to admit his own feelings for the taller man when all Chanyeol has ever done is prove his.

 

 

Baekhyun eventually falls asleep in Jongdae's bed. The nap actually does him some good and he would've woken up refreshed had he not been scared out of his skin by the sound of the front door shutting.

Realizing it can be no one but Jongdae, Baekhyun calms himself down, and is about to whine for his best friend like he usually does when he hears... a second voice?

Baekhyun stealthily hops out of bed, if one can call getting tangled in the sheets stealthy, and peeks his head around the corner to get a glimpse of the people walking into his best friend's apartment. Of course, one is Jongdae. But he's not expecting the other.

 

Jongdae is telling Joonmyun to make himself at home as he heads to his hall closet. Baekhyun snorts and rolls his eyes because even on a date, Jongdae is lames hell.

Realizing what he just thought, he smiles and claps his hands with glee. Jongdae and Joonmyun are on a date! He almost squeals but instead, runs back to the bedroom, mischeif in his eyes. 

Jongdae is puling out one of his favorite puzzles, _yes puzzles_ , when Baekhyun sneaks up behind him.

"Lame." He whispers in his best friend's ear, causing Jongdae to drop the puzzle and let out a shriek. Jonnmyun hops up from the couch to come check on him and Jongdae almost gives him a concussion trying to get away.

Baekhyun begins to snicker and that's how Jongdae knows who he has to kill.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

"Wow." Baekhyun feigns hurt. "Is that any way to talk to your best friend? " He finishes with a pout.

"It is when I wasn't expecting this." Jongdae retorts, hand over his heart as he tries to compose it's erratic beating. He's more than embarrassed for the wail he let out in Joonmyun's arms.

"No mind," Baekhyun says with a flick of his wrist, "I was leaving anyway. I just came to look for something." He lies smoothly as walks to the front door, wanting to give his friend some privacy.

Jongdae follows and watches as Baekhyun slips on his shoes. Upon seeing his friend's slightly puffy eyes, Jongdae instantly goes into protective mode, moving even closer.

"Baek-"

Hearing the strain in Jongdae's voice, Baelhyun cuts him off. "I didn't know you'd have company."

"No. it's just Joonmyun." He explains as he turns to point to the male hovering awkwardly by the couch. Hearing this only makes said male pout causing Jongdae to try and amend his statement. 

"I mean he  _is_ my cmpany. We had dinner, but-"

"I left my chapstick!"

"Excuse me?" Jongdae fixes Baekhyun with a confused look. What the hell does chapstick have to do with anything?

"My chapstick," BVaekhyun says breezily, "I left it."

"So you drove all the way to apartment, used my spare key, and don't think I didn't see my sheets all rumpled in there, which means you took a nap, to get it?"

Damn Jongdae.

Instead of answering, he looks around Jongdae to wave at Joonmyun before sending his friend the fakest smile Jongdae has ever seen and saying, "You two be good." He reaches for the door, and just as he gets it open, Jongdae grabs him by the arm. 

"Are you okay, Baek?"

"Fine!" His voice cracks only a little. "I'm good."

Jongdae turns to look at Joonmyun who also looks a little worried. 

"I better go-"

"If you need to stay..." Jongdae cuts him off. 

The smile Baekhyun gives is more than genuine this time as he slips out the door with Jongdae hot on his tail.

"Baek- hey-"

"Inviting him up on the first date huh?" He teases. 

Jongdae turns a bright red and splutters.

"I didn't peg you, or Joonmyun for that matter, for lil THOTS-"

"He came to do a puzzle with me!"

"Tsk. Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Baekhyun says more to himself because he  _knows_  he's getting under Jongdae's skin.

On the other side of the door, Joonmyun is just as scadalized. He never even thought about touching Jongdae! 

Scratch that- he's thought plenty about touching Jongdae, as well as about Jongdae touching himself while Joonmyun kissed softly and sensually down his thighs, and  _God._

Joonmyun snaps himself out of it. He knew none of this was happening tonight no matter how much he wanted it to. 

"What are you doing here?"

The concern is so evident in his best friend's eyes that Baekhyun almost feels guilty for not telling him what happened.  _Almost_. Instead, he styeps closer and whispers in Jongdae's ear. "What do you wanna bet he's got his face pressed against that door right now?"

Jongdae turns his head slightly, wondering if Baekhyun is right. "I doubt that."

"Mm." Baekhyun hums in reply. "I bet he's super excited to that uh, puzzle." 

"Shut up!" Jongdae all but squeals. 

Baekhyun smirks and turns to walk away.

"Byun Baekhyun, you get your ass back here."

Baekhyun continues to walk as if he hasn't heard a thing. Jongdae sighs and resigns himself to just let it go and go back inside.

He can hear Baekhyun cackling over the sound of Joonmyun's wails as he grabs his nose after Jongdae pushes the door into it.

"Holy shit! Are you okay?!"

Joonmyun has both hands up to his face cupping his nose. He doesn't see a blood trail so he thi nks that's a good sign.

He decodes the muffled  _I'm fine_  Joonmyun tosses his way. And he feels so bad because this night is not going the way he thought it would. 

"Here. let's go to the kitchen." Jongdae leads him with a hand on his elbow to a sool seated at a brand new high table. It's much more stylish, in his opinion, than the table and chairs he used to have, and it gives him a lot more space. It's also easier on his back when he does puzzles, but that's neither here nor there. 

As Joonmyun takes a seat, he grabs a bag of frozen peas from his freezer. He doesn't generally use them, preferring to use fresh ones instead. But he keeps them around for when he's too lazy to cook, and apparently, for when he damn near breaks the nose of the guy he could potentially have an awesome reltionshop with. 

"What were you even doing behind the door, Joonmyun?" He asks as he places the bag on Joonmyun's nose, having the latter place his own hands on it to hold it in place. They're pretty much eye level with how high the stool is and Jongdae is wearing a stern expression as he waits for an answer.

Joonmyun lowers his eyes and sheepishly says, "I was worried."

Jongdae's eyes soften as he lets out a small sigh. "Let me see?" He asks softly. 

Joonmyun removes the bag so that Jongdae can inspect the damage. 

"Well, it doesn't look broken or anything. It hardly even looks swollen."

"Yea, well, it  _feels_  like you're lying." Joonmyun quips, fondness evident in his voice, so Jongdae doesn't take offense to it. 

Jongdae chuckles a little and places the bag back on Joonmyun's face. The latter brings up his hands to cover Jongdae's own, making sure not to break eye contact this time.

Jongdae's heart stutters a little as Joonmyun fixes him with the sweetest gaze this side of Seoul. He only snaps out of it when he feels the latter place a hand on his waist.

Looking away, he explains how Joonmyun does have a tiny gash, and that maybe he should go and get the first aid kit to at least put some ointment on it.

And that's exactly what he does.

Jongdae is a little uneasy while bandaging Joonmyun up. More than it is their close proximity, it's the way Joonmyun is looking at him as he works.

It doesn't take long, and just as he goes to put the kit away, Joonmyun grabs him by the wrist, a tiny  _hey,_ slipping from his lips. 

Jongdae turns, and Joonmyun grabs him by the waist again, still gentle, this time to pull the slightly taller male between his legs. Jongdae holds his breath, staring at Joonmyun with wide eyes. He doesn't know what to expect. 

A kiss placed gingerly to the corner of his mouth and a soft spoken thank you was definitely not it. Jongdae actually fucking blushes and Joonmyun laughs because it is the cutest thing he's ever seen. He'll never grow tired of it.

They abandon the puzzle and instead cuddle up on the couch to watch a movie. Jongdae is not shy about the kiss he places on Joonmyun's lips later, nor about where his hands roam afterwards. 

It might be safe to say that almost knocking Joonmyun out was a good thing. 

 

______________

 

Not sure where to go, Baekhyun drives around weighing his options. He doesn't want to bother Luhan, and he definitely can't go back to Chanyeol- not yet. 

Finally making up his mind, he checks in to a nearby hotel and the first thing he does is have a shower. He doesn't have any extra clothes, so he sends what he has on to be laundered. He'll sleep in the robe provided by the hotel tonight. 

Baekhyun orders room service, and when his meal arrives, he takes it out to the balcony. It's a nice night, he thinks, he should enjoy it. He should enjoy  _something_  in this miserable slump he calls life. 

And why is he miserbale anyway? He doesn't have to be; he knows this. He has someone who is willing to love him unconditionally. Well, he  _had_  someone, he thinks miserably. Chanyeol is likely to never talk to him again after today. And Baekhyun would totally understand if that were the case. 

Just then, his phone vibrates. It's Chanyeol, asking where he is, if he's alright. He's asked different variations of the same two questions in several texts since Baekhhyun left, and the raven haired male hasn't answered any of them. 

Yea, somebody better.

Baekhyun should be better. Baekhyun should try harder. He starts by actually answering Chanyeol's text. Sure he lies- he tells the taller male that he's with Jongdae, just like he said earlier. He apologizes for not answering. His phone was dead.

They're all lies. But it's better than Chanyeol knowing he was ignoring him because he's a stubborn little shit.

He looks at the ring still sitting heavy on his finger. A ring that used to be ladened with love and hopes for the future, now just weighs Baekhyun down with hurt.

Somebody better.

He'd be so much better without Kris. He'd be so much happier with someone else, someone better. With Chanyeol. 

He's so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't notice he's slipped the gold band off his finger. He's always hated gold. 

The ring doesn't even make a sound as it hits the pavement below.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. It's the end.
> 
> I wish I'd done better (and added smut lol. But lord this chapter wouldn't have happened if i stressed over smut. Smh)
> 
> Anyways, I hope at least some of you are happy with this ending.  
> Also, I do have a twitter, but I'm a bore so... @fortysixxand2  
> ____________________

Waking up alone in a hotel, no matter how fancy, is not fun. And it isn’t something Baekhyun wants to get used to.

To say he got a good nights sleep would be a lie. He spent more than half of it thinking about everything-- Kris; Chanyeol; what was good for him versus what was right. And by that morning, he had made up his mind.

He is too embarrassed to show his face at Jongdae’s and he isn’t ready to face Chanyeol. So he makes his way to Luhan's apartment. On the way, he thinks about all the things he'd have to face, change, and admit about himself.

It’s still early but he knows Luhan is an early riser. And although he knows Sehun is there, he also knows the younger boy is a lazy little shit and that he could probably get in to see Luhan and out before the younger boy even woke up.

When Luhan answers the door Baekhyun smiles his best smile, ready to fake his way through a visit. But Luhan has always been too good at reading him, even if they aren't as close as him and Jongdae.

“So you still haven't gone home?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Of course Chanyeol called them.

“If you mean have I been back to Chanyeol’s,” Baekhyun says as he pushes his way inside, “then no.”

Luhan sighs but follows his friend to the kitchen.

“Sehun isn’t awake is he?” Baekhyun asks. Luhan tells him no as he makes his way to the coffee maker. He wants Baekhyun to tell him about the night before. But Baekhyun protests, sure that Chanyeol had told, at least Sehun, everything. And Chanyeol isn’t a liar. There’s no need for Baekhyun to defend himself.

So the kitchen is silent. Baekhyun has his head cradled in his arms that are folded on the counter as he watches Luhan retrieve two mugs from a cabinet, and cream from the fridge.

There’s light coming in through the window and it seems to bathe Luhan in an otherworldly glow as he fetches cinnamon and raisin bagels to go with their coffee.

He’s spacing out, thinking about how he and Luhan first met when a glare catches his eye. He’s not quite sure what it is-- maybe the light bouncing off one of the appliances, until Luhan sits his coffee in front of him.

Baekhyun lets out a huge gasp and Luhan almost drops his own cup when he reacts. He’s unsure of what the hell Baekhyun’s problem is, but he doesn’t have to wait long to find out.

Baekhyun grabs his wrist and hisses, “Did you go get married without telling me?!”

“No! Of course not.” Luhan answers as he snatches his arm away and begins to rub his wrist with his free hand. “But Sehunnie did propose.” He says with a small smile as he moves to his own seat. “And that hurt you asshole.” He pouts.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun hides his own hand under the counter, not ready to talk about his own issues. “I just saw the ring and it’s the first thing I thought.” He runs his thumb across his ring finger feeling for a ring that isn’t there.

Luhan’s face falls at the distant look in Baekhyun’s eye.

“Look Baek, I know how you must feel about marriage, but I love Sehun, and-

“What? No! No no no, this has nothing to do with how my marriage worked out. Or how it didn't, rather.”

Luhan looks skeptical but as if he’s done something wrong at the same time.

Baekhyun grabs his hand and inspects the ring. “Hey, I’m happy for you.” He smiles. Sehun loves you so much. Anyone can see that. And you deserve this.”

“Really?” Luhan asks sounding hopeful.

“Yea.” He sighs. “I, on the other hand, simply married the wrong person. But that won’t happen with you two. He worships the ground you walk on.”

Luhan laughs before pulling Baekhyun into a tight hug. “Thanks Baek.”

They haven’t set a date yet. But Luhan says it will be at least a year. He doesn’t want to rush because he wants everything to be perfect.

They talk a little longer about ideas and what Luhan wants before the doe eyed male finally asks Baekhyun what he intends to do about Chanyeol and Kris.

“I don’t know. But I think…” He takes a deep breath. “I think I should let Chanyeol go.” He whispers.

Luhan is stunned into silence. He doesn’t know what to say.

It’s Sehun who breaks the quiet-- anger and a bit of sadness obvious in his voice as he asks, “So that’s it?”

Baekhyun doesn’t know how long the younger has been standing there and he doesn’t know what it is that Sehun wants to hear. They’ve been through enough and Chanyeol just doesn’t deserve someone like Baekhyun.

“Doesn’t hyung have the right to decide that?”

“Maybe.” Baekhyun says. “But it’s my life and I think-“ he swallows hard, “I think I have the right to decide how I want it to go.”

At this point, Sehun is absolutely fuming and Baekhyun feels like he has no choice but to leave. He doesn’t owe him anything. And Luhan is probably the only one who will be able to calm him down.

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t have much at Chanyeol’s place. It’s Saturday, Mrs. Park’s day with her son, and he was sure he would have his things together and be out of the apartment before Chanyeol got back.

Unfortunately, things haven't been working out for him lately.

"So Sehun was right.”

Baekhyun turns to see Chanyeol standing in the bedroom door. They stare at each other for what seems like hours, but it's only seconds. It’s broken when Chanyeol asks, almost begs Baekhyun not to do this.

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something, anything. But nothing comes out.

Chanyeol steps closer. “Baekhyun, please.

“Chanyeol, I-“ He’s cut off by the feel of chapped lips against his own. He lets Chanyeol kiss him because he wants to commit this feeling to memory. Just for a moment, he allows himself to feel this pleasure one last time.

The kiss is full of desperation, but it’s no less sweet than Chanyeol’s kisses have always been.

When the taller male finally pull away, he leans his forehead against Baekhyun’s and asks, “Will you at least talk to me before you go?”

Baekhyun nods, yes.

 

______________________

 

Baekhyun resists the urge to scowl as he turns to see Kris coming through the front door.

"Shouldn’t you be working?”

"Shouldn't you be groveling?” Kris retorts.

Baekhyun shoots him a glare. He’d been back at their home for a week packing his things before Kris even bothered showing up.

"I mean, you didn't stay away as long as last time. Six months without you really hurt me.”

Baekhyun remains quiet.

“But don't think I don’t know what you've been up to. Tsk.. shacking up isn't a good look on you. And with a guy with less money, less looks, and less height than me too. It's beneath you.”

 _You're beneath_  me. Baekhyun wants to sneer. He remembers how Kris fucked some stripper the night before their wedding and thinks how much heartache he could have saved everyone if he had just ditched him then.

“You know Baek, I haven't touched anyone since you left me this time.”

“Well aren't You full of shit.” Baekhyun finally speaks.

“I'm serious babe.” Kris takes a seat in the armchair across from the couch and pats his lap. “Now come see me.”

Baekhyun doesn't move.

“What? What, do I need to do? Get on my knees and beg? Is that something Prince Charming would have done? Is that what you want?”

“Please don't-“

“Some weak piece of shit who can't even fight for you?” Kris finishes.

Baekhyun remains quiet.

“He left you once. Remember?” Kris stands up and goes to Baekhyun, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his neck.

When he feels Baekhyun go lax in his hold, he smirks.

“Why do you do this to me?” He whispers.

“Because I love you.” Kris replies.

“You don't.”

“I married you didn’t I?”

“That means shit!”

“It means,” Kris says as he roughly grabs Baekhyun’s chin to make the smaller male look at him, “that you were the one I was willing to share my home and assets with. I've given you the world Baek. What more could you want? Anyone else would kill to be in your shoes.”

Baekhyun is quiet because Kris is right. As his husband, Baekhyun receives the finer things in life-- things he would never be able to afford because he'd be a writer like Jongdae. And they'd actually be sharing an apartment instead of Baekhyun crashing in his spare bedroom whenever he wanted to get away from Kris.

His husband has been good to him in his own way. Kris has given him a lot and he does appreciate it.

“You're right.” He says as he searches Kris' eyes allowing himself to be dragged in for a kiss.

 

 

 _______________________

 

Baekhyun wakes up to the sound of pans hitting the floor in the kitchen and he smiles to himself.

Jongdae never could cook.

 

***

 

Kris, after all the groveling Baekhyun made him do, all the begging, not that he meant any of it, was shocked when Baekhyun pulled himself away from the kiss.

“I love you.” He had said. “I have for a really long time, probably since the night I met you at that party.”

“You've given me this huge house, cars, trips around the world. And I used to be so happy that Jongdae ditched me that night.”

Kris had smiled through the whole thing. But then when Baekhyun pulled away completely, Kris’ face fell.

“But you've also given me more heartache than anyone deserves in one lifetime. You've cheated on me, and made me feel worthless and undeserving of anything good.”

Kris sighs in annoyance, but before he can retort, Baekhyun reaches for something on the coffee table. Something Kris hadn't noticed before.

“And the only thing I'm thankful for right now, is Chanyeol showing me something different.”

He pushes the papers into Kris’ chest with so much force that he falls onto the couch.

“Oh, and Good lawyers.” Baekhyun stands up, bag straps in hand. Kris hadn’t even seen them.

“This divorces is happening whether you sign those papers or not because I have more than enough evidence to prove that you were unfaithful and neglected your duties as a husband.”

He walks to the door.

“Now we can make it easy- just you and me, and I woke ask you for a thing. Or we can do this the hard way. But understand that it will involve Jongdae, who is a great writer by the way, and has a huge following at the magazine.

He had walked out and never looked back.

 

***

 

He crashed at Jongdae’s after that. It wasn’t fun because Joonmyun was around A LOT and he was basically held captive in the spare room. He never again wanted to witness his best friend and one of the higher ups from the company he worked at fucking on the couch.

Once the divorce papers came in, which didn’t take long. Kris didn’t fight him this time, he quit his job and moved back to Busan to be with his family and just get away from it all.

 

This was the part he left out when talking with Chanyeol.

 

But he's back 14 months later, listening to Jongdae curse and Joonmyun laugh before telling his boyfriend he’d take over because it’s the day of Luhan’s wedding and no one beeds to be stressed out.

 

____________________

 

It's a beautiful ceremony. Luhan swore he wouldn’t cry, but thank God for water resistant make up because it was like a damn well burst.

 

Baekhyun smiles as he watches Luhan and Sehun dance. Luhan had his head against Sehun’s chest, a smile on his face and cheeks blushing as Sehun whispered in his ear. It was the most endearing scene Baekhyun had ever seen them in and it made him happy as well as sad for what could have been.

 

He’s lost in the sight when he hears from behind him a familiar voice- one he knows he’ll never forget.

“Is this seat taken?” Chanyeol asks, small smile in place.

He's not surprised to see Chanyeol, Sehun is his cousin after all and he was of course, in the wedding. He just never expected Chanyeol to come talk to him.

He’d also seen him come in earlier with someone, but he pushes that thought to the back of his mind for now.

“N-no.” Baekhyun stutters out, heart feeling like it’s about to beat out of his chest. “Have a seat.” He offers.

Chanyeol hasn’t taken his eyes off of him and it makes him feel even more self conscious. How must Chanyeol feel about him now? What kinds of things must he have thought about Baekhyun over the past year? What reasons has he given himself to get over the smaller male sitting in front of him? He never even told Chanyeol he was leaving.

Baekhyun can't take his eyes off of Chanyeol either. He’s sort of taken aback by handsome he looks. His hair is a little longer, his arms are a little more muscular- Baekhyun can tell by the way his wine red dress shirt, the one he wore under his jacket as he stood up front with Sehun during the wedding, clings to him.

When he realizes he’s staring, he looks away and clears his throat. This prompts Chanyeol to finally speak.

“How are you, Baekhyun?”

It’s not smooth. It isn’t a line. It’s just genuine concern for the guy he once called his.

Baekhyun answers with a small smile, tells him that he’s been good, and that he hopes Chanyeol has been too; that of course he must be because the company is doing so  well-- he’d heard that from Luhan.

He doesn’t say, doesn’t dare lie, that he’s happy Chanyeol has found someone. That the guy he came in with earlier is very handsome.

Chanyeol is still watching him, probably judging him and Baekhyun can feel the nape of his neck begin to sweat despite the fact that thermostat must be set to 65 in the hotel ballroom.

“Speaking of the company,” Chanyeol says, “I hear you quit. Moved away?”  _Divorced Kris_  he doesn’t say.

“Yea. I moved back to Busan to be around my family.”

Baekhyun moved because he really just needed to find himself, as cliché as that sounds. Chanyeol seemed to have understood that part the night they talked.

Chanyeol nods then looks around the room. Baekhyun is expecting the guy he was with earlier to come and introduce himself or maybe for Chanyeol spot him and invite him over.

Instead Chanyeol looks back to him, eyes just as intent as they’ve been since he approached the smaller male. Except this time, there’s a hint of insecurity mixed with uncertainty. All things that are not Park Chanyeol-- at least not the one Baekhyun knew.

It almost makes sense when Baekhyun catches a glimpse of him--the guy Chanyeol came with.

 _This is_  it, Baekhyun thinks.  _He’s about to_   _introduce me to the new love of his life and I have to sit here and act like_  it's _the best thing for everyone._

He picks up his wine glass and takes one sip, then another, and then a huge gulp in order to prepare himself.

But what Chanyeol says next has him almost choking on it.

“Would you like to dance, Baekhyun?”

Okay so he does choke a little bit. But he’s very subtle about it. He takes his napkin and dabs at his mouth, praying to God that none of the wine landed on his pristine white dress shirt.

Chanyeol is waiting for an answer and Baekhyun thinks he really looks like he wants him to say yes, so Baekhyun does.

Chanyeol smiles and rises out of his seat offering his hand to Baekhyun. He leads the petite male to an area that doesn’t have too many other couples dancing.

They start off friendly, Baekhyun’s hands lightly touching Chanyeol’s shoulders when really he wants nothing more than to dig his nails into them to keep himself from falling. Chanyeol should have his hands on Baekhyun’s waist in order for things to not look at all awkward, but they’re up so high, on his ribs actually, and any higher, it’d look like he was about to hoist the smaller male up into the air.

There is more than enough space between them and to those who don’t know them, they either look like neither knows how to dance or that they’d both rather be anywhere but here.

Baekhyun looks everywhere but at Chanyeol and still, Chanyeol won't- can’t stop looking at him.

When Baekhyun almost trips over his own two feet, Chanyeol laughs and Baekhyun does finally dig his nails into the taller man’s shoulders because,  _dont you dare laugh at me Park Chanyeol!_

This only makes Chanyeol laugh a little bit harder and when Baekhyun smiles back, all genuine and beautiful and no tension or apprehension, Chanyeol knows that things are okay between them.

With a new surge of confidence, Chanyeol slides his hands down to the proper place on Baekhyun’s waist and pulls him closer. When Baekhyun doesn’t protest, he sides his hands back up, following the path that Baekhyun’s arms lead to his slightly trembling hands and pulls them from his own shoulders to lace them behind the nape of his neck.

They never break eye contact.

He knows that they shouldn’t be this close. That maybe Chanyeol is just being nice and doesn’t want him to feel uncomfortable.  _They could do this once before,_ Chanyeol would say. It shouldn't be awkward. It should be okay now too. 

But it really isn’t. Baekhyun’s heart is sort of breaking and Chanyeol has no clue the affect he has on him.

He’s about to pull away when Chanyeol hugs him tighter and buries his face in the space between Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder, breathing him in. He thinks he hears Chanyeol whisper that he misses him. But that’s impossible.

Still, for a little while, he lets himself pretend that everything is okay, that Chanyeol isn't here with someone else, and melts into the taller male.

They dance until the song changes to something more upbeat. Neither of them are up for dancing and honestly, Baekhyun is ready to get away from it all.

They walk back to Baekhyun’s table, each grabbing a glass of champagne from a moving tray on the way.

They stand there awkwardly for a few seconds before Sehun and Luhan come to say hi. They speak for a minute, congratulations and a few comments about the wedding night from Chanyeol before they have to leave and greet other guests.

Baekhyun and Luhan share a hug and Sehun whispers something in Chanyeol’s ear before they go.

By the time they finish their champagne, they’ve spoken to Jongdae and Joonmyun as well. 

All these couples and Baekhyun is so ready to go. After Joonmyun and Jongdae leave, Baekhyun says as much.

“Um, well where are you staying? At Jongdae’s? Let me take you home.”

“No! I mean, here. We have rooms here. Open bar and all. We didn’t wanna bother with trying to get back.” He explains.

“Oh.” Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck then chuckles a bit. “Then, can I walk you to your room?”

“Yea. Okay.”

 

 

 

Once they make it to his room, Chanyeol waits to make sure Baekhyun gets inside safely. And Baekhyun finally admits to himself that he doesn’t want this to be over.

As he pulls out his key, Baekhyun thinks about what it would be like if Chanyeol had come here with  _him_  and what they’d be doing or talking about if they were simply walking back to  _their_  room together.

He knows it’s selfish, but he just wants a little bit more time with the giant he used to be able to call his.

He doesn't want this to end, not yet. So he asks if Chanyeol would like to come in and just talk.

Chanyeol agrees.

 

Once inside, they do just that-- simply talk and play catch up. Baekhyun talks about Busan and His brother’s wedding just a few months prior.

Chanyeol talks about the company and how much hell he’d gone through helping Sehun with his half of the to do list for the wedding.

And when neither can no longer deny what this is, they kiss.

It’s soft and slow and Baekhyun is on fire. And then he remembers the guy Chanyeol came with and it’s with great reluctance that he pushes himself away.

"Chanyeol we can’t."

“What? Baek if you think I’m drunk or something, I swear I only had one glass of champagne at the wedding.”

Baekhyun laughs. But it sounds hollow because things would be so much easier if that  _were_  it.

“What about your boyfriend?” He asks. He can’t make eye contact because then Chanyeol will know that he doesn't really care about the guy he came with, and that he’s just as selfish as he’s always been.

He wants Chanyeol. But stopping is the right thing to do.

Chanyeol, however, denies it so fast it almost sounds like a lie. “Boyfriend?! I don’t have a boyfriend!”

“I saw you come in with him though?” Baekhyun says. He’s confused.

“Ohh you mean Jongwoon hyung?? He’s not my boyfriend. We just came here together. Wait that’s not right. Not together. Not like a date, we just saw each other in the parking lot and walked in together.” Chanyeol rambles.

“So you don’t have a boyfriend?” Baekhyun asks, just to clarify.

“No. You don’t have a boyfriend do you?”

Chanyeol would die if he had to go through this all over again-- wanting Baekhyun and the smaller male being unavailable.

When Baekhyun bites his lip and shakes his head no, it’s all Chanyeol needs to capture his lips again.

He undresses Baekhyun slowly, afraid that if he moves too fast, this will be over too soon, or even worse, he'll realize this is all a dream and Baekhyun will simply disappear because this can't be real right?

But the way Baekhyun moans and says his name is very real. And Baekhyun is just so sensitive-- needing nothing more than Chanyeol’s soft touches or a simple brush of his lips against his neck, or inner thigh to get him going.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Chanyeol says as he places a kiss just below Baekhyun’s belly button.

And Baekhyun can’t believe it either. After everything they’ve gone through, Chanyeol still touches him, still kisses him like he will always want him.

He has to try harder than ever to not wonder where they will go from here. Because if the answer is nowhere, then Baekhyun just wants to enjoy this moment.

When Chanyeol takes him into his mouth, Baekhyun almost comes. He hasn’t been with anyone since Chanyeol and the feel of his lips around his cock, something Chanyeol has actually never done before, has Baekhyun melting into the sheets.

He digs his hands into Chanyeol’s hair trying to find something to ground him, something he can hold on to so that he can control himself because  _god_ he doesn’t want this to end yet.

Baekbyun wants to scream from the feel of Chanyeol’s mouth alone. And even though they’ve been together before, Baekhyun can’t imagine, can’t wait to know how it’s going to feel when Chanyeol finally fucks him.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up to a pair of roaming eyes and Chanyeol’s breath on his face. He smiles at the younger male who reaches between them and grabs Baekhyun’s hand with his own, giving it a light squeeze.

“Good morning beautiful.” Chanyeol’s voice isn’t thick with sleep, which tells Baekhyun that he’s been awake for awhile now.

“Hi.” Baekhyun whispers back. He closes his eyes as Chanyeol leans in for a soft kiss.

They stay that way for a while, holding hands and kissing until Baekhyun can no longer hold his bladder. He puts on a show, scowling, slapping Chanyeol’s hands, as if it’s nothing for him to pull away while Chanyeol whines and begs for him to stay and  _pleeease just one more kiss_   _to hold me over until you get back._

Baekhyun doesn’t oblige but instead cackles on his way to the bathroom. Chanyeol relishes every second.

It’s almost like nothing has changed. But as Baekhyun stares into the mirror, he thinks about how much it has. He doesn’t live in Seoul anymore and he's no longer tied down by Kris-- something that could work in their favor if he and Chanyeol got back together.

But who’s to say Chanyeol even wants that? This is the second time they’ve met up after a year of no contact. And after all Baekhyun has put him through....

Sure they’ll always have a soft spot for each other and a couple of hard ones as evidenced by last night. But that doesn’t mean they’re meant to be together or that Chanyeol even wants more than the physical attraction they used to, well still, share.

Baekhyun continues to stare into the mirror. There’s red marks all over his neck and shoulders-- hickies that Chanyeol marked him with.

Chanyeol has his fair share of marks as well and Baekhyun feels some sort of pride that they came from him.

He closes his eyes and remembers the way Chanyeol felt against him, inside of him and shivers run down his spine. He has goosebumps all over from the memory and if he doesn’t stop, he’ll have to go back out and beg Chanyeol to fuck him again, or take a cold shower.

He turns on the faucet and splashes cold water on his face and when he’s done, blindly reaches for a towel. As he pats his face dry, he looks into the mirror once again and that’s when he sees it.

 

 

Chanyeol hears the gasp loud and clear in the other room. He sits on the edge of the bed and waits for Baekhyun to come out.

Said male comes out stumbling, right hand over his open mouth so that he doesn’t catch flies, and left hand held out on front of him as he stares at the simple silver band on his ring finger.

He looks from his hand to Chanyeol and back to his hand before he finally speaks.

“Chanyeol… is this what I think it is?”

Chanyeol nods, fear and netvousness evident in his own eyes.

Baekhyun continues to look from his hand and back to the half naked male sitting on the bed.

“Are you asking me-“

“To marry me. Yes.”

“Chanyeol, I… When did you even buy this??!”

“Um, when I found out you were really going to be at the wedding. Because I didn’t want to lose my chance. But when I got here, I thought, wow, how pathetic could I really be?”

He takes a breath. And Baekhyun is just staring at him. He’s so embarrassed, but he keeps going.

“Then after last night, after you let me even just be close to you. I just had to try. So when you were sleeping, I ran to my car to get it and I slipped it on your finger.” He looks away, sheepish and Baekhyun thinks he’s still the cutest thing when he wants to be.

But when Baekhyun doesn’t give an answer, doesn’t say anything at all after awhile, Chanyeol gets even more nervous.

“Baek, I know that your thoughts on marriage must be.. shit. And I get that. I also assume that you left Seoul to get away from your past, and things that made you unhappy. And that at some point I was a part of that too. But I still love you and I want to be a part of your future.”

Still no answer. Chanyeol sighs and actually slides to his knees.

“Look, you don’t have to give me an answer right now. And you don’t have to make any big decisions about us, or where you’re living at the moment. Or hell, even if you're going to talk to me when we leave this room."

Baekhyun laughs and it gives Chanyeol the stregnth to continue.

"That night when you left me, I made a promise to you didn’t I?”

Baekhyun nods. He didn’t think Chanyeol meant it.

“I promised I’d wait for you. And I have. And if you can’t answer me now, I’ll continue to wait.”

Baekhyun’s eyes had long ago filled with tears, but now he is out right sobbing. He’s cried for Chanyeol so many times.

Chanyeol gets to his feet and pulls Baekhyun into a hug as he tries to push away thoughts of the last time he made Baekhyun cry.

He carries the still sobbing male to bed and holds him until Baekhyun falls asleep.

 

 

Jongdae is awaken by the shrill ring of both his AND Joonmyun’s message tones. And fuck, he sat up too fast and his phone wasn’t as close as he thought. Joonmyun doesn’t wake up until he hears Jongdae hit the floor.

Seconds later, when Jongdae yelps in what he thinks is pain, is when he leans over the side of the bed to check on him. He’s met with Jongdae’s phone thrust in his face before Jongdae pulls him down with him.

 

 

In their suite, Sehun is trying his hardest to get morning sex before their flight to Hawaii. He’s already gotten one message that he doesn’t bother to look at, opting to continue kissing his husband.

But when multiple texts start flying in and Luhan goes for his own phone, Sehun is faster and tosses it to the chair across the room because it’s the morning after his wedding and he’s going to fuck his husband damn it!

 

It’s not until later that they see the picture of Chanyeol, dopey smile aimed towards the camera, and Baekhyun asleep on his arm, left hand splayed across his chest with the caption:  _ **He said yes.**_

__

 

_You Stupid Giant._

_I still love you too._

_Of course I'll marry you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
